GaGa Over You
by iBubba
Summary: Lady GaGa? International Megastar. Isabella Swan? Unknown to the world. What happens when a megastar meets Edward, a college football player? Rated M for language and maybe a little adult content. Just Precautions. R&R!
1. She is the Art

**Hey! So this is Chapter Uno of the new story I'm trying out, GaGa Over You. Obviously. **

**Firstly, I would like to point out that this will not be some stupid Hannah Montana type crossover. Those are simply ridiculous. **

**With that being said...Here is GaGa Over You! **

**

* * *

**Glamour. Fame. Riches... Perfection.

When people here these words, they think of one thing and one thing only. Lady GaGa.

She has changed the way music is today. She has evolved our traditional dance music into something so much more! She has turned into an art. A way of living.

Lady GaGa is now a name known to every male _and_ female's vocabulary. Lady GaGa is not some blond bimbo who wants nothing but money and lip-syncs at every concert. No.

Lady Gaga _is_ the art. She is _the _megastar.

Lady GaGa is me.

Ever since I can remember, music has been my life.

Sure, I started off as a stripper. Who wouldn't if it was the only way to pay for your apartment? Plus, it was good practice for my current and dream career.

Somehow, I knew I would end up like this. Call it a sixth sense, whatever. I knew it.

"GaGa, your ride is here." I heard the bellboy call through the door of the suite I was currently staying at. Today, I will be going to a signing.

These are probably my favorites, other than the obvious performing.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. People say my wardrobe is inappropriate, and it very well may be. To me, though, it was perfect. I liked freedom, and I liked to be different.

Today I am wearing what I like to call 'Little Red Riding hood'. It's a red leotard with a hood, sheer white leggings with designs on them, and black pumps. You can't forget the shades, either.

I had my bleach blond hair dead straight. Before I walked out the door, I slipped on my short, red leather gloves with bows on them. **(Outfit on Profile).**

"Thank you, Fernando." I said to the bellboy seductively as I walked out of my hotel suite.

I walked calmly down the hallway, to the elevators, out of the lobby, and to my limo with my bodyguards flanking me. They both wore Armani suites and shades. The usual bodyguard attire.

I got in the limo, the driver tipped his hat at me as I got in, welcoming me. I smiled at him and he drove off.

The drive to the signing at the theater was quiet. I was left to my thoughts, which I seldom enjoy. It makes me think of my family. My father. My brother. My dead mother.

_Stop, Isabella. You're not going to get anywhere if you distract yourself like that_, I told myself.

Great, now my inner voice is being a bitch.

And I'm talking to myself. Perfect. Maybe I am crazy.

Finally, we pulled up to the large theater. My bodyguards helped me out of the limo as camera lights and screaming fans came into vision.

See, there is a reason for the glasses.

Oh Shit, I really need to stop talking to myself, it's kind of creepy.

"GaGa! Over here!"

"Over here, Lady GaGa!"

"Look over here, Bitch!" Out of all the screams, this one stood out the most. I snapped my head in the direction of the scream and smirked.

There was a short girl with spiky black hair amongst the crowd. She was on top of someones shoulders, though, so she stood out. She was smiling at me and waving. I waved back.

Inside, it was crazy, too. This was usual. These type of events are never really organized. I'm sure the line went outside and wrapped around the building a few times.

I autographed and autographed when a few hours later a familiar face came to front. It was the short girl. The one who called me a bitch. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Bitch." I said.

"Hey." She giggled. She handed over the CD she wanted signed and I asked for her name.

"Alice." She said, "Oh, and you can't forget Jasper!" She said happily as she pointed to the man next to her. I smirked and wrote down there names on the CD, then wrote:

_"Don't give up bitch, you've got a long way to go." _Then, I finished it with my signature. **(Autograph on picture of 'Little Red Riding Hood' outfit).**

"Thank you so much!" She squealed as she danced away with the boy. I laughed and continued with the autographing and taking pictures.

As the day progressed, and the line got shorter, another two people came up. A beautiful blond girl that I would certainly fuck, and a Greek God that I would_ most definitely _fuck.

I think I just got a little wet.

I smirked at the boy, my red lips stretching over my perfectly white teeth.

"Who do I sign this to?" I asked.

I couldn't stop staring at him! His hair was the strangest shade of brown, it was almost like a bronze color. It was messy and untamed. Just how I like 'em.

His eyes, oh! His eyes were beautiful! There were a gorgeous shade of green. They just screamed, '_Fuck me!'._

Once again, I think I just got wet.

"Rosalie." The blond said. "And you can fuck my cousin. He's, like, in love with you." She said, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

The boy jabbed her in the ribs.

"Don't listen to her." He said in a soft but deep voice. It was so sexy!

"And what if I do?" I muttered as I put Rosalie's name on the CD and put a small note, it read:

_"Remember to be a free bitch, baby."_ I then did my usual signature and turned toward the sex god.

"Your name?" I asked seductively. I saw him swallow thickly before answering.

"Edward." He said just as seductively, if not sexier. I smirked as I saw he had a poster, I opened it up and my smirk grew into a full blown smile.

It was a picture of my in a little cop-like outfit. Very sexy.** (Poster on profile.).** I wrote his name and then a little note:

_"Boy, you've left me speechless." _I then did something I probably shouldn't have. I wrote down my phone number. After that. I signed it, folded it back up, and handed it to him with a wink.

The rest of the signing was the usual.

After all the fans had been signed and left, I was lead to the limo, and we headed to the hotel. I still had a concert to do next weekend. It was only Monday and I still had so much to do!

At least I'm never bored, I thought.

After getting home, I changed into some cotton short and a tiny tee. Both from Victoria's Secret. I had just settle down on the couch when my cell rang.

"Uughh." I groaned as I got up and fetched it from my clutch.

"GaGa." I answered.

"_I'm telling you guys, it's fake! Why would she give me her number?" _A familiar voice said on the other side.

"GaGa." I said a bit louder, and a bit more forcefully. He gasped.

"_Oh, Shit. It's real! It's fucking real!"_ Who I assumed to be the sex god, shouted. I giggled.

"Yes, it's real."

"Wait, you know who this is right?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Edward, right?" I asked, hoping I remembered his name correctly.

"Yeah!" He shouted excitedly. I giggled again.

"Alright." I got serious, "Do you have a purpose or you just checking to make sure I wasn't fucking around with you?"

"Well, baby, you can fuck around with me anytime." He said automatically. I laughed out loud before answering.

"Really? Well then, I suggest you be at the Hilton bright and early tomorrow morning." I said before hanging up.

Oh yeah, GaGa. You're the shit!

* * *

** Lmao, so tell me how you liked it! **

**Don't forget to look at my profile for pictures of her outfit and Edward's poster!**


	2. Cherry Pussycat

**So, this is chapter dos of GaGa Over You! Does anyone think I should change the title? Let me know if you think it's cheesy or something! :P**

**Sorry for the lack of dialogue last chapter, there should be more in this one.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**

* * *

**Waking up on my own is not something I'm used to.

When I was in school, my dad woke me up. When I was living on my own, my friends woke me up. Now, my bodyguards wake me up. I call them my lifesavers, and not just because that's their job.

They have been so supportive of me, they are like my brothers!

First, there's Demetri. He's about 6'4" and is nothing but muscle. He has blond-ish brown gelled hair, and loves to flirt with me.

Then there's Felix. He's your 'All American Boy'. When he's not on duty, he's wearing cargo pants and a polo. He's about 6'5" and is also nothing but muscle.

Point is, I love these guys with all my heart.

So, waking up on my own isn't something I'm used to, or like.

I got up off my bed with a lazy groan.

"Don't be like that, Bell. I made you waffles!" I heard Demetri shout from the little kitchen in my suite. I smiled and walked out there. No extensions, no makeup.

I only let a few close people see my like this, or call me by my real name for that matter. Not many people even know my real name. It's not sad, either. It's just how I like it.

"Thanks, Demetri, you're so sweet." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop, you're making me blush." He said with a small smile. I giggled and grabbed the plate from his hands.

"So what are you doing today? Besides going to the fashion show." Felix asked, sitting down across from me at the small kitchen table.

"I'm bringing this boy, I think." I said, cutting up my waffle and biting it. They looked shocked.

"What, but you never bring anyone? Don't you like to pick them up _at_ the party?" Felix asked, stealing some of my delicious waffle.

"Usually, but this one is _too_ sexy to pass up. Plus, I still have to ask him. I told him to come here to the Hilton this morning." I explained, eating more of my waffle.

"He's coming here?" Demetri asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, he's coming here, Dem." I said as if it were obvious.

"Okay, just asking." He said, raising his hands in surrender.

I put my plate in the sink and went to my room. I didn't really give Edward a time so I figured I should be ready at anytime. Plus the fashion show starts at four, and it ends at seven. Then the after party starts right after that.

I went to my humongous walk in closet that the hotel had made specially for me. I looked through all my custom made outfits, and finally settled on one.

It has a black bra type half-shirt, with a leather peachy colored skirt, black pumps, and black shades. I had my extensions in and styled them in a very sexy 'sex hair' do. I topped it all off with a black bow and black watch. **(Outfit on Profile. Go look at it! ;)**

This all took about an hour and a half to complete, but when I was done I got a text. It was from Edward.

_You said to be at the Hilton. I'm here._

When I saw that text, I, Lady GaGa, got butterflies for the first time in maybe seven years.

_God, you're such a school girl, GaGa_, I told myself.

Seriously, I _need_ to stop talking to myself.

I looked in the mirror one last time before heading out of my bedroom.

"Come on, boys, I need to get myself a date for tonight." I said in a sweet tone with a small smile on my lips.

"Okay, GaGa." Demetri said, getting on one side of me, Felix flanking the other.

We walked out of the room and to the elevators. The ride down was quiet, just Demetri checking himself out in the mirror. When the elevator announced we made it to the lobby, a sexy smirk made it's way onto my mouth. Felix chuckled, knowing that this boy wouldn't know what hit him.

We walked out, probably looking like we were from some mobster movie. When Edward turned and saw me with my bodyguards his face looked shocked. Then he checked me out. Of course, this was to be expected. You can't wear this outfit and not expect to be checked out.

"Hello, Edward." I said sweetly, walking up to him and giving him a sweet and gentle hug. That's GaGa's game. Sweet and innocent outside, a freaky bitch on the inside.

"Hey." He said, almost nervously.

"What do you say we go to lunch. Just you and me. Felix and Demetri will have to come, too, of course." I said, smirking.

"Yeah. That would be cool." He said, shoving a hand in his pocket. Damn, lucky pants.

I hooked my arm inside his and Demetri got on Edward's side, now flanking both of us. Edward looked a bit uncomfortable with the bodyguards, but he'll get used to it.

We walked outside and into the limo.

"We're going in a limo?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Of course. Ms. GaGa only travels in the finest." Demetri said with an English accent.

"Shut up, dude. That wasn't even funny." Felix said, jabbing his ribs.

"Dude. Not cool, man. I mean what if-" Demetri got cut off by me.

"Shut up." I said, giggling. Edward chuckled.

"Boys, this is Edward. Edward, this is Demetri and Felix." I said, pointing out who everyone is.

"So what size shoe do wear?"

"Do you have a job?"

"Do you go to school?"

They asked so many more questions until I cut them off, again.

"Boys, I will ditch you two if you don't shut up. Let me talk to Edward." I said, placing my hand on his chest.

"Sorry, GaGa." They both said, knowing not to use my real name in front of people who don't know it.

"What would his shoe size have to do with anything anyway?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"You know what they say..." Felix started.

"The bigger the foot, the bigger the-" Demetri _tried_ finishing, but was cut off by me.

"Alright, Alright! So Edward, _do_ you go to school?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I go to the University of Chicago." He said, smiling a small smile.

"Really? I never went to college. Obviously." I giggled as we got out of the limo, and went into the small cafe. Surprisingly, no paparazzi were here.

"So.." He said as we sat down, Demetri and Felix sat down at another table a few rows down.

"Do you play any sports?" I asked, oddly interested in this sex god in front of me. I don't think I've ever asked any boy these types of questions. I usually just fucked them.

"Yeah, I play football." He said smugly, giving me a cocky grin.

"Ooh, a college football player. Sexy." I said before the waitress came to our table.

"Hello, my name - Oh my God! No way! You're Lady GaGa!" She said, jumping up and down. "Can I get your autograph? And a picture!" She asked with wide, pleading eyes.

"Of course, sweetie." I said as I grabbed a napkin. "Who am I signing to?" I asked.

"Angela!" She said automatically.

I wrote down her name, and then a small note:

_Sweetest waitress ever! _I wrote, then signed my name.

"Oh, wow! My boyfriends never going to believe this!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone. I got up out of the booth, and stood beside her.

"Edward, come here. We need this photo as sexy as possible." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him next to me. Angela smiled and nodded her head, agreeing for him to come.

Felix grabbed her cell for the picture as we posed.

I grabbed Edward's hands and wrapped them around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around Angela's, making a little mini-train.

We took the picture, and I looked at it.

"So cute! Send it to me." I said, giving her my email. I smiled as her eyes widened and a smile so big that almost split her face in two erupted across her face.

"Thank you so much! Okay, so what would you two like to drink?" She asked as we sat down.

"Water." I said, smiling at Edward.

"Iced tea." He said, smirking back.

"Okay." She said and left us alone.

"So, Miss GaGa, you're really sweet." Edward said, smiling at me.

"Of course I am. I'm a Lady." I said, smirking.

"So, tell me something." He said, sitting back in his chair as Angela set our drinks on our table and left again.

"Like what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, not sure if he could see through my shades.

"Tell me something about you." He said.

"I'm famous, you should know a lot about me."

"Not Lady GaGa, I mean _you_." He said gently.

"Oh." I said, taking off my glasses. "I have a brother." I said just looking at him blankly. I don't know if he heard me, though, he was looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have very pretty eyes." He smirked, going normal again. I smirked as Angela came back.

"Would you like to order?" she asked.

"A burger, please." I said.

"Same for me." Edward said, looking at me.

"Okay." She said, leaving.

"What?" I asked again.

"I never thought I would be at a cafe, about to eat burgers with Lady GaGa. Never." He said, shaking his head.

"Anything's possible, Edward. Look at me." I said, smiling. He smirked.

"So you have a brother?" He asked. Ugh.

"Ugh, so you heard that." I groaned.

"Of course I did."

"Well then, yeah, I have a brother." I said, looking down, not wanting to talk about this. I think he got that as he changed the subject.

"I'm an only child, but my cousins are like my siblings. We hang out all the time." He said.

We spent the rest of our lunch laughing and making jokes. When the bill came, though, I got shocked.

Edward pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, about to hand my card to Angela.

"Going to pay for lunch." He said like it was the most obvious thin in the world. Why would he do that?

"Why would you do that?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Because my momma didn't raise to me to be no fool." He said, giving his credit card to a giggling Angela. I was shocked. No boy had ever bought my lunch before.

"Thank you." I said, standing up and sliding in next to him. I kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me." He said, turning towards me.

"Why don't you come with me to a fashion show. There's an after party and everything. It'll be fun." I said, holding on to his bicep. Which, might I add, felt very muscular.

"Sure." He said, smiling at me.

"There will be paparazzi, though." I said, warning him.

"That's fine, as long as I get to be your date." He said sweetly.

"Aw, you're making me blush." I said, kissing his cheek once again, before standing up and grabbing his hand. We walked towards the cash register, and_ he _paid for our meal. Not me!

We walked outside and waited for Demetri and Felix. A few minutes later they walked out, shades on and the whole enchilada.

"The fashion show starts in forty five minutes, GaGa." Felix said professionally, keeping his hands clasped in front of him.

Forty five minutes! So, we spent nearly three hours at lunch? Oh, Jesus.

"Wow." Edward said as his phone started ringing.

"Sorry." He said before answering. "Hello?... No...Okay, Rose... No, I'm not with the team... I'm with someone right now... I'll call you later, okay?...okay!..Goodbye, Rose..." He finished, annoyed.

"Who was that?" I asked, too curious for my own good.

"My cousin, you saw her at the signing." He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. Blondie...She was hot." I commented, walking towards the limo.

When we got in I told the driver to go back to the hotel.

"The hotel?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"Edward, you can't go to a fashion show in jeans and a t-shirt." I said, talking about his clothing.

"Oh." He said, a light pink coloring his cheeks.

"Aww, Eddie's blushing." I said, leaning over and kissing his heated cheeks again. Felix and Demetri chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Oh, Be-GaGa?" Felix said, almost calling me Bella. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Someone by the name of Emmett, called me during our lunch, asking me if I was a body guard of Lady GaGa. Do you know anyone of the name Emmett?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. I was about to say no, when I remembered someone. Someone who I should not be able to forget.

"Emmett...Did he say his last name?" I asked, thinking it may be a different Emmett.

"Swan. He said his last name is Swan." He said.

"Then yes, I know who he is." I said, jumping out of the car as it rolled to a stop. Edward was by me in seconds.

"So, how am I supposed to change then?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Haus of GaGa can help with that." I said.

"Haus of GaGa?" He asked, not knowing what it is.

"My wardrobe team." I said. He looked a bit wary and I laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you won't look like me." I said, going into the elevator.

When we got to the top floor we all stepped out. I walked to the door and Fernando, the bellboy, opened my door for me.

We walked in and I led Edward to my bedroom.

"Use protection!" I heard Demetri shout. I giggled as I grabbed my room's phone. It rang four times before my favorite designer answered.

"Jacobs." He answered.

"Marc, baby! You wouldn't happen to swing by here and give me one of those tux's would you, sweetie?" I asked as sweetly as possible. Edward chuckled as he sat down on my bed.

"Of course not, doll! I'll be over in fifteen!" He said excitedly. I laughed as I hung up.

I turned towards Edward with a sexy smirk.

"You shouldn't be on that bed if you want nothing to come from it." I warned, moving closer to him. He didn't move, but his smile turned into a sexy smirk.

"Oh, really? And what if I want something to come from it?" He asked, grabbing my hips when I got close enough. I giggled and bent down to kiss him.

The feeling of his lips moving with mine was like nothing I'd ever felt before. And I've felt a lot before.

I pushed his shoulders back roughly so he was laying down on the bed, I crawled on top of him, capturing his lips in mine once again in a passionate kiss. He moaned and I took that time to push my tongue in his mouth, tasting him.

"Mmm.." I moaned, "Yummy."

He chuckled as he flipped us over so he was on top of me. We were like this until someone coughed from behind us. I pulled away from Edward and looked behind us, and Marc Jacobs was standing there with his hands on hips, tapping his foot.

"It's okay, Billy, you can come in now." Marc said, as I got off of Edward and stood up, Edward followed me.

Billy B., my makeup artist came in with his hands over his eyes.

"Are you two done yet? Jeez Louise!" He shouted, uncovering his eyes. I giggled and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Marc, Edward needs a tux, and Billy, I need your help!" I said, going into my closet. Billy followed me in and immediately went back out, holding something black.

When we came back out, Edward and Marc had already left the room.

"You are _so_ wearing this, GaGa. It's so sexy for your new beau." He said, sitting me down in a chair. I giggled at him

"Billy, he's not my beau. He's just my date." I clarified.

"Mmhmm." He said, pursing his lips at me. He got all the makeup out and took out my extensions, making my hair into a kind of bob with the straightener. He put concealer on my lips, and then made a pucker with black lipstick.

Then, he had me put on the black bra, and black leotard bottom things. I then slipped on the black jacket with massive shoulder pads, and skin colored thigh-high boots. He finished off the look with a big black hat and big black shades. **(Picture on profile, I suck at describing outfits, sorry. :)**

"You look sexy, doll." Marc said as he came back in, Edward in tow.

"Yeah, you do." Edward said coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you very much. You look damn sexy." I said, checking him out. His tux looked perfect on him. It was finished nicely with a bow-tie.

"Thank you, GaGa." Marc said for Edward. We laughed and I lead Edward out of my bedroom and to the living room.

"Come on, bitches, we have a fashion show to go to." I said to Felix and Demetri, they were watching football on the screen.

They both had shocked expressions on their faces as they looked between the screen and Edward.

"You're on T.V., dude." Demetri said. Edward walked over to behind the couch they were sitting on and looked at the T.V.

"Oh, shit! I am! Cool." He said, chuckling. I looked at the screen and it was a picture of Edward in his football jersey. Underneath his picture were all his football stats.

"Wow, you're good, Edward." I said, giving him a peck on the lips. I giggled as I pulled away, there was a small black smudge on his lips. I wiped it off with my finger, and he smiled at me.

"Alright, wenches, let's go!" Felix said, hopping off the couch.

We went outside and once again got in the limo. After about fifteen minutes of Edward and the boys talking about football, we got the the fashion tent.

"Whoa." Edward said as we walked inside, the flashing lights probably blinding him for a moment. My hat and shades covered my face, so I was good.

"GaGa, is this your new beau?"

"Who is he, GaGa!"

"Are you two lovers?"

The questions kept hitting us like crazy, and I said the same thing to all of them.

"I'll answer all your questions at a later time."

Finally, after getting through the swarm of paparazzi outside, we got in the tent.

"Wow, that was..." Edward trailed off, not seeming to find the right word.

"Horrendously ludicrous?" Demetri asked from behind us. I giggled.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such _big_ words, Dem." Felix said. Edward chuckled as we found our seats.

"Edward!" A high-pitched voice screamed. We looked around to see the pixie from the autograph signing running towards him, full speed.

"Oh, shit." He muttered as he stood up. It looked like he was bracing himself for the impact of this hyper pixie. Though, I do have to say she looked amazing.

She jumped at him, sending both of them to the floor.

"You should really try out for the football team, Al." He said, standing up. I brushed his but off from where I was sitting. He chuckled at me and then looked at the girl. Alice, I think her name was?

"Oh, my God! What are you doing here? You said you-" It was then that she finally noticed me.

"Oh...My...God..." She said, looking between me and Edward.

"Hey, bitch." I said, standing up. I gave her a gentle hug and she just stood stock still, her eyes wide like saucers.

"Don't give up, bitch, you've got a long way to go." She said, smiling a giant smile at me. "I love you!" She screamed suddenly, attacking me in an enormous hug that sent both of us flying to the floor.

"Jesus, Alice!" Edward screamed, picking her up off me. Then he grabbed my hands and pulled me up, too.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried, something I'm also not completely used to. He was raking his eyes over me, but not checking me out. He was looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Edward." I said, kissing his cheek. I wrapped my arm around his and looked at Alice. "You're gorgeous, Alice." I said, leaning towards her and kissing her cheek.

"Oh...Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "Wow...So Edwards, like, your date?" She asked, not believing it.

"Of course he is." I said, wrapping both of my arms around his waist. "Isn't he gorgeous?" I giggled.

"Maybe if I didn't see him as a brother...maybe." She said, jokingly. "Of course, you look totally handsome Edward. Not that your head needs to get any bigger." I giggled at the last part.

"Wait, you know Alice?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"She was at the signing with a blond man." I said.

"Ah, Jasper. He's my cousin." He said, explaining his relation to the hyper-active pixie.

"Well where are you sitting, babe?" I asked her. She blushed and smiled at me.

"In row seven." She said, and then looked down, noticing Edward and I were in row one.

"Oh, well we'll see you at the after party." I said, kissing both her cheeks. She hugged Edward and then left. We both sat down again and Edward started laughing.

"I'm sorry about her. She is you're biggest fan." He said, smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Just then, music started playing and all the designers that were being viewed tonight came walking down the runway. Some waved at me.

"Ladies and gentleman," The announcer spoke, "please welcome the top ten designers that will be presenting at tonight's fashion show!" Everyone clapped, and each designer said a minute long speech on how honored they are to be here. Some even thanked me for helping getting them recognized.

"Now, starting off the fashion show, in memory of the late Alexander McQueen, Lady GaGa!" He announced. I smiled and got up, walked up the stairs and to the end of the runway, waving at people the whole way.

My voice was sweet and innocent as I spoke:

"Um, Alexander McQueen was one of my best friends. He was always there for me, and had the funniest of jokes. His perseverance and dedication to his line have been both inspiring and heart-warming to me. I remember when we used to dance around my apartment to some of my albums." The crowed chuckled at this, "He was a great dancer." They laughed harder at that.

"Alexander will always be in my heart, and being one of the most talented fashion designers out there, he should always remain in your hearts, too. He deserves it." I finished, walking off the stage and back to my seat.

"You were amazing." Edward complimented. I kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Thank you, Miss GaGa. Now, starting off tonights fashion show, will be Alexander McQueen's Fall 2010 Collection." Once he finished, Alexanders banner fell at the start of the runway and one of my songs started playing. It was Teeth. Every song played during his show was one of my songs.

At the end, after all the designers got a chance to show off their designs, they called me up once again. They wanted me to perform. Oh, shit.. I forgot about that.

"Of course." I said, getting up and walking up on the runway. I walked to the band and told them what song to play. Since it was summer, I decided to sing Summerboy.

"One, two, three." I said into the microphone and the beats started instantly. I smiled and started to sing:

_Nowhere, yeah we're going nowhere fast!_

_Maybe this time I'll be yours you'll be mine_

_C-c-crazy, get your ass in my bed_

_Baby, you'll be just my summer boyfriend._

_Summerboy,_

_let's get lost, you can take me home_

_Summer nights we can be alone_

_Bikini tops, coming off. **(Listen to the song, it's really good! lol)**  
_

I danced on the stage, the back-up dancers following my moves. When it was just the guitar playing, we would strut down the runway.

At the end of the song I blew a kiss at Edward and he smirked at me. The paparazzi camera's were flashing like crazy at that shit.

I walked off the stage after thanking everyone, and sat down at my seat next to Edward.

"You're great, GaGa." He said, kissing my cheek, earning camera flashes.

"Why thank you, Edward." I giggled, turning toward the announcer as he told everyone the fashion show was now over, and we could head over to the after party at Motions, a club downtown. **(Lol that really is a club where I live.)**

I hooked my arm with Edward's as we left the tent, heading towards our limo.

"I've never been to one of those." Edward said thoughtfully.

"I love them." I said, smiling a small smile.

The ride to Motions was silent, as me and Edward spent the time making out. I sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"PDA, guys. Save it for the bedroom." Demetri said from the other side of the limo. I giggled as I pulled away from Edward but not leaving his lap. I fit there nicely.

"Fuck you, Dem." I said, laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

"No thank you, GaGa." He said, chuckling. I flipped him the bird and turned my attention back to Edward.

"You're gorgeous." I said, biting on his bottom lip.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you, babe." He said smoothly.

"Ooh, we got a smooth criminal here, boys." I said smirking at him.

"Better believe it." He said, kissing me.

By the time we made it to the club, Edward mouth was covered in my black lipstick, which he had to wipe off in the mirror in the limo. I just had to re-apply my pucker-lip look, which isn't easy at all.

We stepped out of the limo and once again, we were swarmed by paparazzi. Edward was smart enough to cover his eyes this time. When we got in the club, everyone was already having a great time.

"Edward!" We heard the familiar voice call. Alice danced over to us, and this time she gave me the kiss on the cheek, earning a smirk from me.

"Well, at least you didn't attack us this time." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that, bro. You know how she get's." The tall blond next to Alice said to Edward. Jasper, I think?

"Jasper, right?" I asked, making sure I had the right name. He looked shocked. It was either the fact that I was speaking to him, or because I actually remembered his name.

"Y-yeah. Jasper." He said, swallowing thickly. "Damn, Edward. How'd you do it?" He asked chuckling, referring to the fact that he was my date.

"Luck." He shrugged.

"Aaw." I said, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around one of his. "You're such a sweetie."

He chuckled at Alice and Jasper's shocked expressions.

"Let's go get something to drink." He offered, leading me to the bar.

"Kamikaze." Edward said to the bartender.

"Cherry Pussycat." I said, smirking. Edward chuckled.

The bartender slipped us our drinks, free of cost, and we sat down.

The rest of the night was spent dancing with Edward and at some point I think me and Alice went on the stage and sang Monster. I was too drunk to remember, though.

* * *

**How'd you like it...? Was it good? Yes, No? I need to know, people! **

**Did her lines sound like something the ever-great Lady GaGa would say? **

**Was Edward smooth enough! **

**I need to know!**

**Please...**

**_R&R!_  
**


	3. Momma Whitlock's Hangover Remedy

**Hey, fella's! Let me know if you are looking at the pictures, please! I don't know why, but I just need to know! lol**

** I hope you enjoyed last chapter, this one should be just as good if not better! **

**Remember, kids, use your sunblock! Lmao! 'Cause I sure didn't and now I can't even raise my arms without yelling in pain. So please, do this for yourself... lol! jkjk **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**"Uuughh.." I groaned, throwing my arm over my face to try and keep the sun away. Man, I am so hungover.

"Uughh. Shut up..." I heard someone groan next to me and gasped. I turned my head and saw a mess of bronze hair peeking from under the pillow on my bed.

"Edward...?" I asked, my voice thick and hoarse. He peeked up from under the pillow, his eyes were squinted and red around the rims.

"Hhmm?" He asked, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep, too.

"Did we...?" I asked, his eyes seemed to widen. He threw the covers off and looked down to notice he was wearing pajama pants but no shirt. I was wearing my pajamas.

"I don't know... How did we change...?" He said, dazed. His voice still very thick with sleep. I sat up next to him and grabbed his face, turning it towards mine and kissing him.

"I don't know either, sweetie." I said as I slid out of bed, putting on my zebra slippers. Edward got up and stood next to me, stretching his arms over his head, giving me a lovely view of his soft, but very defined six pack.

"Mmm... Sexy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. I felt him chuckled and wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Let's go see if Dem made breakfast." I said, walking out the door. I was shocked at what was in front of me.

Alice and Dem were at the table, having a pleasant conversation by the looks of it, and _Jasper _was cooking.

"Wha...?" I muttered out, still half asleep. My hair was probably looking like a bird nest right now.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked, just as tired as me.

"Well good morning to you too, Mr. Sleepy-head." Alice said from her spot at the table.

"Alice why are you here, and why the hell is _Jasper_ cooking, of all people?" Edward asked, walking over to where Jasper was cooking and looked hesitantly into the frying pan he was currently using.

"Silly Edward, Jasper can cook. And to answer your first question, when you and Bella passed out at the bar, Demetri and Felix had to carry you both out of there." She said simply.

"Then why are you here? Not that I don't totally love you." I said sleepily, wiping the sleep from my eyes and yawning. She giggled.

"Because Jasper knows the perfect hangover remedy, and I brought Edward's pants over." She explained.

"So...What the fuck is this? I looks like shit, Jazz." Edward said, looking disgustedly at what Jasper was making.

I walked over there.

"Oh, Edward. It can't be that bad, I mean- Ah! What the _fuck _is that, man! It looks gross!" I screamed like a little girl. Edward and Alice started cracking up as Jasper calmly explained in a Southern accent.

"Momma Whitlock made this up. It might taste like a fucking cows ass, but I _guarantee_ that your hangover will be gone within minutes." He said, putting the pan on the stove, and turning it on.

"It better be worth it, sweetie." I said, going to sit on Edward's lap next to Alice's place at the table.

"You two slept in, it's already eleven." Felix said, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Demetri.

"You call that sleeping in?" Dem asked, looking at Felix like he was crazy.

"Shut up, just because you don't run in the morning doesn't mean others don't." Felix said, sticking his tongue out at Dem.

"Anything I have planned for today?" I asked, laying my head down on Edward's shoulder. It was like it was made for me! I don't think I have ever felt so strongly about one person after knowing them for nearly a day! What's wrong with me?

_It's because you talk to yourself, _I told myself.

Oh.

"Nope, not a thing. You are actually free today, GaGa!" Dem said excitedly, high-five-ing Felix.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but you have a shit load tomorrow!" Felix exclaimed. I giggled, not really caring. At least I get today off!

"Momma Whitlock's Hangover Cure is complete!" Jasper shouted, shoving two cups of some green glop at Edward and I.

"What exactly is in this, Jazz?" Edward asked, twirling the substance around in the cup.

"It's better you not know, bro. Trust me." He said, smiling. "Now drink up!" He said excitedly. I decided to be brave, so I grabbed the cup and downed the whole thing like a really giant shot.

"Damn...That was surprisingly sexy." Edward said, staring at me. I smirked and shrugged, trying to ignore the horrid taste in my mouth. Jasper was exactly right, it tasted like cows ass.

Edward grabbed the cup and did the same. He was right, too. It was sexy. I giggled and kissed his cheek when he finished with a disgusted face.

"I think I'm going to go brush my teeth now." I said, getting up. Edward followed me, probably wanting to get the taste out of his mouth, too.

I gave him the extra toothbrush I always have with me and we brushed our teeth together...Like a fucking old couple. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Edward asked around his toothbrush.

"We wook wike a wold wupple." I giggled around my toothbrush. He spit out all his toothpaste as he started cracking up.

"Eeew!" I shouted, giggling at Edward's face. Soon I started cracking up, too! We both had tears in our eyes, you couldn't even hear us!

It was one of those laughs where you can't hear anything except for us gasping for breath every ten seconds. That only made us laugh harder.

"Oh, God." I sighed as I was finally starting to calm down after about fifteen minutes of that. By now we were both laying on the floor, red faced, and tears were streaming down or faces.

Edward reached over and wiped the tears from my eyes. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was sweet. It wasn't filled with passion or hunger. It was long and sweet. Nothing to it. It was different.

I pulled away and looked at him. I smiled a small smile after a while, he smiled back.

"You're beautiful without makeup." He commented, looking intently at my face. I gasped and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing any makeup!

I immediately covered my face with my hands.

"Hey..." Edward said, standing up and putting his hands over mine that were covering my face. I felt tears prick my eyes. I shut them tight, willing them to go away.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Don't...Don't cover your face. I said you're beautiful." He said sweetly and gently. I shook my head like a little child and slid down the wall until I was sitting on the tile floor. I felt Edward sit down next to me and pull me into his lap.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about." He said, gently tugging on my hands, wanting me to take them away from my face.

"No." I said stubbornly.

He chuckled and kissed my hand, where my cheek would be.

"I wish I knew your name... That would make this a whole lot better." He said thoughtfully. I spread my fingers a bit to see him smiling at me, but it quickly went away when he saw I was crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm so sorry." He said, hugging me close to him. I let my hands fall from my face as I hugged him back, gently crying into his shoulder, my tears, sliding down his chest.

"Why are crying, baby?" He asked gently. This time, he didn't use baby as a way to flirt, he was comforting me without knowing my name. He was calling me his baby. Just the fact alone that he was comforting me was a shock. Not many people have ever done that for me. Especially not someone I barely knew for a day.

"I don't...I don't like it." I said, looking up at him with teary eyes. He wiped away the remaining tears and kissed me softly.

"What don't you like?" He asked, cradling my face gently in his big hands.

"My face." I said, ashamed. I mean, who has this much confidence, and hates their face?

I was vulnerable now. I don't think I have ever let _anyone_, not even Dem or Felix, see me vulnerable.

He shook his head and kissed away the tears that had sprung from my eyes.

"Baby, you have a gorgeous face." Kiss. "Everything," Kiss. "About you," Kiss. "Is gorgeous." Kiss.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. He smiled.

"Really. You're the beautiful person I've ever seen." He said sweetly, not being a cocky flirt.

"Thank you, Edward." I said gently, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. It was another long and sweet one.

"Come here." He said, pulling me up to stand in front of the mirror with him. My eyes looked back at me. I glared my reflection.

"Don't glare." He said, I let myself relax. "How could you not like this?" He asked softly, gesturing to me. He smiled a small crooked smile that I immediately loved.

I shrugged, wiping the tears from my face.

"It's okay." He said, pulling me into another comforting hug.

"Bella." I whispered against his chest.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning back to look at me.

"I said Bella. That's my name." I whispered, probably looking as vulnerable and as helpless as ever. He smiled that crooked smile down at me and kissed me.

"Bella." He repeated, my name rolling smoothly from his mouth. I nodded.

"Short for Isabella." I said quietly again.

"How come nobody really knows your name?" He asked, hesitantly, not knowing if it was a touchy subject or something.

"Only people important to me know it." I smiled shyly up at him, a small blush covering my cheeks for the first time in nearly seven years.

What the fuck?

"I'm important, then?" He asked, kissing me.

"Yeah." I said, nodding a bit. He chuckled and hugged me close.

"You're important to me too, _Bella._" He said, using my name in a sentence for the first time.

I smirked and kissed his chest.

"You guys have been in there an awfully long time! What's going on...?" Alice asked through the bathroom door.

"Nothing, Al. We'll be out in a few." He answered, looking down at me. I smiled and splashed some water on my face before drying it off, effectively getting rid of the red spots from crying.

"Thank you, Edward." I said shyly, looking down.

"Hey," He said, grasping my chin between his forefinger and thumb, making me look up at him, "I told you, you don't have to thank me."

I kissed him lightly, giggling, going back to sweet Lady GaGa.

"Let's go." I said, opening the door and did something I have probably never done. I entwined our fingers and lead him to the kitchen.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

_I don't know, but I sure as hell like it, _I told myself.

Damn, I _really_ need to stop doing that!

* * *

**Hey how did ya'll like this little fluff-like chapter? lol**

**Edward got a look at the vulnerable and shy Bella! yay!**

**lol Just to let you know, this is not how I think Lady GaGa views herself at all, I think she knows she is gorgeous. This is just the Bella/Lady GaGa that I have created. **

**And the stuff I wrote about like her just fucking people, and not getting to know them? That's just the Lady GaGa/Bella I have created. I do not put that offensively.**

**I love Lady GaGa!**

**BTW I do not own Twilight, sadly! If I did, I would have millions! I do not own Lady GaGa either, lol, which would just be awesome but, sadly, she owns herself so... yeah.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R! **

**l  
l  
l  
V**


	4. I Wouldn't Miss it for the World

**Hey err'body! Don't think this is my only story! I would love it if you checked out my slightly older one, Athanasia. It's, of course, and Edward/Bella. I wouldn't have it any other way! lol**

**So, with that being said...**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**We spent the rest of our free day lounging around my hotel suite.

Alice and Jasper were quickly becoming very close friends of mine. And Edward... I can't describe it.

Every time I was near him, I would get this feeling to be closer to him. Like there was this magnet _pulling_ me to him.

_It's probably from all those shrooms last weekend_, my inner Lady GaGa told me.

I don't know what it is, but every time I am with him, the magnet just grows stronger and stronger. I know I haven't_ ever_ felt this way about anybody else._ Ever._

"Bella..." Edward called, pulling me from my thoughts.

We were currently bundled up in my bed under layers of blankets watching a movie. The Sandlot to be exact.

Best. Movie. Ever!

"Hmm...?" I hummed, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"What all are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, turning towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't really know... I do know that I have interviews with Good Morning Chicago, Oprah, and Jerry Springer." I said, glancing at the clock. One forty-two a.m., it read. Shit...

"We should get to sleep, then. You have a busy day." Edward said, looking at the clock as well.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm...?" He hummed.

"Don't you ever have to go home?" I giggled.

"You don't want me here?" He asked with mock sadness, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Of course I do, sweetie, but don't you go to school?" I giggled.

"Yeah, on Thursdays and Fridays. I have games on Wednesdays and Saturdays." He said. **(Let's just pretend. ;)**

"Tomorrows Wednesday." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know." He said, brushing some hair from my face.

"So, I won't see you?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Bella all you need to do is call. Or, you know, drop in during the middle of my game on a helicopter... That would work." He said, chuckling.

"Okay." I giggled. Edward groaned and put his hands over his face. "What, baby?" I asked, worried. _Worried_? Shit, what the fuck is wrong with me? I haven't felt like this since I left home.

"I don't know what _this_ is." He explained, gesturing between the two of us with his hand.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Edward." I sighed, wrapping both my arms around one of his.

"I don't think so." He said, sounding almost...Sad?

"What do want it to be?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I want you to be...my girlfriend." He finished so fast I almost didn't here him, he had a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Aaw..." I giggled, kissing his cheek. "Does Eddie want GaGa?" I giggled, moving myself so I was laying on top of him. He nodded shyly, a small smile on his lips.

"Well...GaGa wants Eddie." I said seriously. He looked up at me, smiling. "Looks like you just got yourself a bitch." I said, kissing his lips. He chuckled from underneath me and flipped us over. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

Right now, I didn't care that I would only be staying here for another week. Or that I was a megastar. I actually forgot about all of that. Or how terrible this could turn out.

Right now, it was just me and Edward.

"It seems like I've known you forever." He commented, laying his head down on my chest.

"I know." I agreed, kissing the top of his head.

We fell asleep like that, Edward lying on top of me, under all those blankets. We must have been a sight to see.

*D*A*N*C*E*IN*THE*D*A*R*K*

"GaGa! Wake up, sunshine!" I heard a peppy voice call. Suddenly, bright light flashed in the room. Resulting in me getting shocked and slapping Edward's head.

"Ooow." He groaned, sitting up, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for that." He told me, pointing to his head.

"Sorry." I giggled, then looked at the owner of the peppy voice.

"Marc, what are you doing here, babe?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

"GaGa, darling! You have to get to ready for Good Morning Chicago!" He exclaimed, running into my closet. "Billy went to pick up some breakfast taco's, he'll be here soon. Oh! Will you're boy toy be coming?" He asked, looking at Edward. I giggled at Edward's pursed lips, trying to hide his smile.

"No, Marc. He has a football game." I said, kissing Edward's cheek and slipped on my zebra slippers, following Marc into my closet.

"Perfect!" Marc exclaimed walking right back out of the closet. "GaGa will come!" He exclaimed, kissing Edward on the cheek. Edward's eyes widened and as soon as Marc turned away Edward wiped it off with a disgusted face.

"Marc, sweetie," I said, stopping him by placing my hands gently on his shoulders, "I don't know if I have time for that, and I'm sure Edward's family and friends will be there. I'm sure they want an 'indecent' megastar cheering for their their Edward." I explained. I could tell Edward was about to say something, but Marc cut him off.

"Well, I do not care! I am Marc Jacobs, and I say you go!" He demanded, shoving my clothes at me. I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet.

As I was changing I heard Marc and Edward talking, but I couldn't make out the words.

When I had it on I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a kind of pearl colored sea-shell inspired leotard with puffs in the hips. **(Lol I can't describe this one at all! It's on my profile!)**

I walked out of the closet and Edward smirked at me, I smirked back of course.

"Okay GaGa, now these!" Marc shouted, handing me a pair of sparkly black high-heeled boots. I slid them on and he clapped. "You look Gorgeous!" He yelled, sounding a lot like Bruno as he pronounced it 'Gorgaus!'. "Billy! Come here, GaGa is ready!" He yelled as I sat down at my vanity.

"I have to go, baby, I'll see you later." Edward said, kissing my cheek before heading out the door.

Billy put my hair in big curls all around my head, no extensions, and the pink highlights showed flawlessly in my amazing do. He gave me dark eye makeup, and pale makeup for the rest of my face, making my look amazing! **(On the picture on my profile.)**

"Thank you, Billy! You have made me look sexy again!" I said, giving his cheek a kiss.

After that, I got my boys together and we headed out the hotel and to the limo.

The ride to the studio was silent, and soon enough we arrived at the place where they shoot Good Morning Chicago.

We got out of the limo and got into the building.

*D*A*N*C*E*IN*THE*D*A*R*K*

"So, GaGa, tell us how you get all of these wacko outfits." Nancy Paulson, the woman who hosts Good Morning Chicago, told me.

"Haus of GaGa is my number one source for the ideas. We would give the ideas to a designer after that, creating an amazing outfit. It's really all of my closest friends that I like to consult with and ask for their opinions. They are my life source, basically." I explained, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"When will we get to see you in normal clothes? Is there a picture out there of Lady GaGa in jeans?" She asked, fake interest lacing her tone.

"Nancy...Ms. Paulson, there will never be a day where my fans have to see me without a pair a heels strapped to my feet." I said, the audience erupted in cheers at that. Why? I'm not sure.

"Mmhhmm.. So, tell Chicago a little something about your personal life." She insisted. Bitch, please. You're lucky I'm telling you this much.

"Well, I know we all need to get paid, but some questions GaGa doesn't like to answer." I said softly and sweetly, a small smile on my face the whole time. She laughed as if what I just said had been funny.

"At the fashion show, we saw you were with someone? Who is he?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair, a bright smile on her fake face.

"Commercial break!" I giggled, joking with her, but also trying to avoid the question. Did Edward want everyone to know? Or not?

"Well GaGa, he has to be someone." She said, placing her hand under her chin.

"He's a very, _very_ close friend." I said, hoping that was good enough.

She asked a few more questions about the tour and about some new singles, then the show was over. The boys and I rushed out of the building and to the limo, not wanting to be late for my next interview.

They all asked the same questions, I don't know why I can't do one giant interview! That would make this so much easier.

At every interview I would tell the host and the audience how much I adore my fans, because I really do. Without my fans and their support I wouldn't be where I am right now.

I wouldn't be Lady GaGa.

"GaGa!" Marc exclaimed, snapping me out of my reverie. "Your boy toy says his game is at three! That was and hour ago! If we hurry, we can make it to half-time!" He exclaimed, then whispering something to the driver.

"How would you know, sweetie, you don't watch sports." I wondered, giggling.

"It's called Google, darling." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I giggled as we pulled into a large parking lot. It was giant! It was also in front of a...Stadium! Tell me Marc did not bring me to-

"Your boy toys football game, doll! We're here! You love me, right?" He exclaimed, jumping out of the car. Good Lord, heaven almighty. He did.

Even though I didn't know how this would follow through, I was glad Marc got me here. I...Missed Edward. Yeah, I missed him.

"Yeah, I love you, sweetie." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Demetri and Felix chuckled as they flanked Marc, Billy, and I. We walked to the stadium doors and the smell of beer and sweat wafted at my nose. It smelled like candy. The sound of cheers erupted in my ears as we came closer to the doors leading out of the field.

"Today," I heard the announcer guy announce, "We have a very special guest!" I gasped, looking at Marc. I will kill him.

"GaGa!" My dancer's yelled, running towards me. "We're doing the Startsruck piece." One explained, out of breathe from running. I nodded my head.

The announcer continued:

"It was last minute, but we could _not_ deny this lady. Ever. So please, welcome Lady GaGa!" He yelled as my dancers dragged me to one entrance, there was a giant stage type vehicle thing. I walked up the stairs it had on it and onto the stage as it started to drive out to the center of the field.

The stadium was _very_ big! Thousands of people were here, but that was nothing compared to what I've preformed for. The people in the stands were cheering like crazy. I kept my face neutral, just staring out at the masses in the stands. The football players werestill clearing the field, and one caught my eye as he took off his helmet. He smiled that crooked smile up at me. I smirked back.

Edward looked damn sexy in his football uniform. Even if he was like a hundred feet away.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage started flashing and the beats started. I danced with my dancers like we did in rehearsals.

_"Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, baby bump that track._

_Groove, Slam, Work it back_

_Filter that, baby bump that track._

_Groove, Slam Work it back_

_Space Cowboy just play that track._

_GaGa in the room, so Starstruck_

_Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, Cherry Boom Boom._

I said into the microphone with the beats, then started signing Starstruck.

At the end of the song, when I was repeating the first lines, I walked down the stairs on the front of the stage, and onto the football field. We finished our song on the field, and when it ended the whole stadium erupted in cheers.

I stood up straight and looked up at the stands.

"Thank you." I said quietly into the microphone. They quieted down.

I looked up at the scoreboard before turning back to stands.

"I'm sorry, Firebirds, but I have to wish all of my luck to the Lions." I said sweetly and softly into the mic, causing the team in red to groan, and the team in black and orange to come running at me full speed. "Oh, shit." I said on instinct, not remembering the mic was by my face. Laughter erupted from the stands as the team tackled me. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

"Yeah! GaGa loves us!" They yelled. I giggled as I felt a warm hand grab mine and pull me from under the pile of footballers.

"The fuck is wrong with you boys, she's not a fucking sumo." Edward said as he pulled me from the ground and enveloped me in a heartwarming hug that melted my insides. I pulled back and gave him a long and passionate kiss in front of all his boys. And college.

He chuckled as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Damn, wish I was Edward right now."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"The fuck?"

All those were said as I kissed my lovable boyfriend. I slid off of him and he smiled down at me.

"You came." He said happily. Then he picked me and spun me around. I giggled as I held on to his arms for dear life, as his shoulders were in their protective gear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby." I said as he set me down gently.

* * *

**How was this one! Please, review!**

**l  
l  
l  
V  
**


	5. Bring the Whore

**Hey err'body! I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I really enjoy them!**

**Here is a chapter that I think will be very good. Very good, indeed. :P**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**"Come on." Edward said, grabbing my hand and leading me off the field.

He led me to the benches where the rest of his team had just sat down. Coaches, referees, reporters, and other people surrounded where we were sitting. He sat me down on the sweaty bench and then sat next to me.

"Masen!" A booming voice called, running over to us. That's when I realized...I didn't even know Edward's last name!

"Masen?" I repeated, looking up at Edward.

"My last name." He smiled sheepishly just as a giant of a man stopped in front of us.

"What...The...Fuck...?" He gasped, staring at me. More like checking me out. Of course.

"Yeah, Masen! What the fuck!" Another person yelled, running over to us. Pretty soon, we were surrounded by his whole team.

"All right, move it!" A different booming voice shouted, making his way through the crowd of football players. "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Jacoby Mathers, coach of the UC Lions." A man in his forties said, sticking his sweaty hand out at me. I looked at it and stood up.

"Lady GaGa." I said, giving him a soft hug and kiss on the cheek. "Lovely to meet you, Jacoby." He looked stunned. He just stood there, mouth gaping open like a fucking fish. I giggled, sitting back down. This time I sat in Edward's lap. The whole team seemed to notice this, as if the kiss earlier hadn't been enough.

"For the entire team," Jacoby started, "I'm going to ask one question, Masen... What the fuck?" He said, looking at Edward dead in the eye. He swallowed and looked up at his coach.

"Well, I know you said no distractions but..." He couldn't seem to be able to finish the sentence. So I placed one hand on Edward's chest and finished for him.

"I'm his girlfriend." I said bluntly, looking at his team and coach. The whole team sighed and groaned in disappointment.

"Damn, lucky Masen." The first player who came up to us sighed.

"Shut the hell up, Black, you got a girlfriend." Another player said to the first guy.

"GaGa..." Edward said, picking me up and setting me on the ground. The team scooted back to give us room, they were all in a circle around us.

"Baby, this is Newton," He said, pointing to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, "Black," He said, pointing to the first player who had dark skin and black hair, "Crowly," He pointed to tall black man with pretty white teeth. He continued the list of names, until the last player. "Boys, this is GaGa." He concluded, gesturing me to them.

"Hi, GaGa." They all said in unison, waving happily at me. I giggled and waved back.

"Hello everybody."

"All right boys! Half-times over! Go get situated on the field!" Jacoby shouted, shooing them away. Edward leaned down, capturing my lips in his in a sweet kiss before running out on the field.

I sat down on the bench, next to the coach, and watched my boy play like an expert. He was so good!

I sat there for the whole two hours after that, just watching. I never got bored. I would gasp and cringe every time someone tackled him. I would jump up and clap every time he made a touchdown.

It was near the end of the game, and we just needed one more touchdown to win. Edward had the ball and he was running. I was standing up and leaning forward, surprisingly into the game. He had people from the opposing team chasing after him like crazy, but his teammates would come in and tackle those people down. He kept running and running faster. Only a few more feet!

Suddenly, one of the other team's players popped up and began to lunge at Edward.

"No!" I shouted, about to run out on that field and beat that guy pulp if he stopped Edward's winning touchdown.

Edward reached his arm out just as the other man tackled him, sending them both to the floor.

"Noo!" You could hear the audience shout together on this side of the stadium, as the other side cheered.

Suddenly, the referee made a signal and the announcer spoke.

"Wait, folks! Looks like Edward Masen has done it again!" He shouted, causing the stadium to cheer. I looked at Edward and the other player and saw his hand. Edward's arm was extended so that the football was inside the touchdown zone!

The other player got off of Edward and helped him up, patting him on the back in congratulations. I saw Edward smile through his helmet, making me smile.

His team started running towards him, and he ran towards him, making me giggle. It looked like one of those romance movies where the two lovers are running in slow motion on a beach towards each other. Except it was a man and his team. Aw.

They tackled Edward to the ground and were cheering. The masses in the stands were going crazy, cheering for the Lions and their victory.

Edward crawled out from under the pile-up and took off his helmet, jogging towards me. I jumped into his arms when he reached me.

"Congratulations, baby!" I shouted happily. I kissed his cheek, then made a nasty face.

"What?" He chuckled, looking at my disgusted face.

"You're sweaty." I giggled, giving his lips a tender kiss. He chuckled, setting me down from our embrace.

I heard someone cough from behind me and Edward's eyes widened. I turned around to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and a woman with bronze colored hair next to a tall man with brown hair and green eyes... Like Edward. Oh, shit. Please don't tell me these are his parents!

"Edward, darling." The woman said lovingly, moving me out of the way to get to him.

"Hey, Mom." He said nervously, glancing at me. Mom...Okay, so we have that cleared up. Shit, shit, shit! I_ so_ was not ready for this yet!

She smiled up at him and turned toward the man.

"Honey, can -" She was cut off by Edward, earning him a glare from her.

"Mom, I would like you to meet someone." He said, walking next to me again.

"Mmmhmm... This your new whore, Edward? I thought you were over this." She said coldly, looking at me with disgust. I rolled my eyes, knowing this would happen.

Felix and Demetri decided to show up then, standing on either side of Edward and I.

"Oooh," she continued, "watch out, Edward. Looks like she has a posse of men just waiting to-" She was cut off, this time by Alice.

"Aunt Elizabeth, I love you and everything, but shut up!" She shouted, "GaGa is already like a sister to me and I don't like you talking about her like that."

"I don't really care, Alice. This is my son, and I thought he was over these shenanigans, but I suppose I was wrong. Just like I was wrong how I _thought_ I raised a decent boy who would date decent ladies." She continued, glaring at her niece. God, what the fuck is wrong with this woman? She is nothing like Edward. At all.

"Mom, can we not do this right now? Please." Edward begged, pleading with his words and eyes.

"Fine, Edward. But I expect a dinner tomorrow night. And bring the whore." She said, turning away and walking with her husband who just had a blank look on his face.. What the fuck was with Edward's parents?

"I am so sorry!" Edward apologized as soon as they were out of sight, enveloping me in a hug. I pulled back.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm used to people not accepting me. I don't really have any friends in the celebrity world. And besides, I've always been a bit eccentric, making it hard for people to accept me either way. I chose this. I'm okay." I assured him, kissing him. I was okay, I have lived with those words since I was very young. I have always been different.

"Okay." He said, not really believing me I think. I giggled and pecked his lips.

"Let's celebrate!" I shouted, grabbing his and Jasper's hand, dragging them behind me. Alice was in front of me, leading the way out of here.

"We are so going clubbing!" She shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, then I need to change!" I shouted, looking down at my outfit. It was definitely a daytime outfit. Alice giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll meet you guys at Wattz in two hours! Two hours!" Alice shouted, dragging Jasper away.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I have to grab my stuff and I'll be back." He said, turning to the locker rooms I suppose. He came out five minutes later, his protective gear gone, leaving him in a snug jersey. He was carrying an athletics bag, too.

"Yummy." I said as he walked up to me. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. Camera's flashed.

We walked out of the building and to my limo.

"Is it okay if we stop by my place first?" He asked, looking at me with a small and cute smile.

"Sure!" I said happily. He said the address to the driver.

A few minutes of silence later we pulled up to large buildings. Dorm rooms.

"You want to come? Or I can take a cab later?" He asked.

"I'll come." I said, wanting to see where he lived. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, helping me out of the limo.

We walked up some stairs before coming to a door labeled 312B. There was music booming through the door, I could feel it. He sighed before opening the door.

I gasped.

There were three boys from his football team dancing around the living room area to one of my songs. Money Honey.

One boy was holding his hands behind his head and thrusting his hips around everywhere while sticking his tongue out.

Another was grinding on the couch. The last was swinging his shirt around above his head while rotating his hips. He was standing on top of the coffee table.

I giggled and they all froze. All their heads turned to the door.

Edward was frozen next to me, squeezing my hand. I, on the other hand, was holding on to his shoulder, I was laughing so hard! Tears were streaming down my face.

"I love your room, Edward!" I giggled, walking in. All the boys had a small blush on their cheeks. I think it was Newton, Crowly, and Black. They boys that Edward had pointed out earlier.

The bravest of the trio, it seemed, stepped forward, grasping my hand in his. "Tyler Crowly, at your service." He said before kissing my hand. I winked at Edward before turning back to Tyler.

"What kind of service?" I asked, innocent. He swallowed thickly before looking at Edward nervously.

"Uummm... Foot massages?" He smiled nervously. I giggled while Edward chuckled.

"Good answer, Crowly." He said, leading me to a door at the end of a hallway.

He opened it and dropped his stuff on the floor. "My room!" He announced, picking me up and dropping me on the bed so I bounced a bit, giggling.

He crawled on top of me and captured my lips in his. "Mmmm.." He groaned, laying his full body on me.

I ground my hips into his and he groaned again, moving down to kiss my neck.

I flipped us over so I was on top of him now and he chuckled, kissing me again.

"Dude, next time close the door." Newton, I think, said. Edward sighed, got up, closed the door, then over to a closet.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"You're fine." I giggled, getting up to stand behind him. Something caught my eye, though."Edward, you have to wear this!" I exclaimed, picking up a gray fitted military shirt. **(Picture on profile! I love these shirts!)**

"Okay, Bella." He chuckled, picking up a pair of black pants. That's when I noticed something.

"Edward...?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Do you ever wear underwear?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"You want to find out?" He asked playfully. I giggled and kissed him.

"Of course I do, Edward. But your roommates might get jealous." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Nope to wearing underwear, or your roommates being jealous?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He smiled crookedly and then walked into the bathroom, not answering my question.

I shrugged, walking out of the room, finding something to do.

The boys were in the living room playing a video game.

"No, Edward, we don't have any condoms." They all said in unison, making me giggle.

"It's not Edward." I said. They all turned around, blushed, and turned back around.

"Sorry." They said, once again in unison.

Suddenly, someone started banging on their door.

"Let me in, bastards!" Someone shouted.

"It's open, ass hole!" Newton, I think, shouted back.

Then, a tall tanned walked in with a friendly smile, freezing when he saw me.

"They said...Didn't believe..." He mumbled after a few minutes, before lunging at me and hugging me while screaming like a little girl. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, Seth." I heard Edward warn from behind us jokingly. I pulled away from 'Seth' to come face to face with a beautiful picture of perfection.

Edward stood there, in nothing but a loose towel wrapped around his waist and a smirk on his face. He had water droplets dripping down his chest and hair still from his shower.

"Yummy." I said walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I reached him. I kissed his jaw and pulled back, pouting.

"You got me wet." I pouted. Edward threw his head back and laughed, as did all the others in the room.

"What?" I asked innocently. Then I thought back to what I said. Oops. "Oh!" I giggled, slapping his chest playfully.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me back to his room. He sat me down on the bed and grabbed his shirt and pants, then went to the bathroom to change.

He came back out a minute later looking sexy as ever in a pair of black pants that fit him perfectly. I was right, the shirt was sexy on him!

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and hugging him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go." He said, dragging me out to the living room, past the boys, who all waved at me, and out of his dorm room.

"I love your room Edward! The boys are so funny." I giggled. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

We made it down the stairs and to the limo, which had students surrounding it.

"Oh my God!"

"No way!"

"Lucky bastard."

Were just some of the comments we heard while getting into the limo. I just ignored them, like usual.

"Don't your feet ever hurt?" He asked, looking at my very large stilettos.

"Nope, I haven't gone a day without heels in almost five years." I said, leaning against him.

"Wow. So you're what? Twenty-two?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

Twenty-three." He said.

"Ha ha, you're an old man." I teased, poking his arm.

"Age is just a number, baby." He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

A few minutes later we pulled into our hotel, got out, and got to the room. When we got there, Marc and Billy were already there, waiting for me.

"GaGa, we are ready to make you sexy!" Marc yelled, clapping his hands.

"She already is." Edward said, kissing my cheek before going with Dem and Felix to watch T.V.

"Aw, so sweet." Billy said, heading to my room.

Marc dragged me into the closet and they both had to help me change.

They got me dressed in a tight, black leather corset with a big bow on it and black bottoms. I finished them off with black peep-toe stiletto boots.

Billy then led me to my vanity chair and started on my hair and make-up. He gave me pale lipstick and lip gloss, then gave me a large smokey-eye, and topped it off with some stunner shades and a big watch. He put my extensions in and straightened it out, also giving my front bangs. **(Look is on profile! :)**

"You look stunning, GaGa." Billy said, pecking my cheek.

"Thank you, boys!" I said, kissing their cheeks and leaving my room to find the boys. They were, of course, in front of the T.V., yelling at it.

"The T.V. never did anything to you." I said, sitting down in Edward's lap.

"You look beautiful." Edward said, forgetting what was on the T.V.

"Thanks, babe." I kissed his jaw and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was full of lust and something else, but I couldn't point it out. H

He traced his tongue along my lip, asking for entrance, I very willingly obliged. Our tongues, exploring each others mouths. I pulled his hair, pulling him closer, which he seemed to like. He moaned and his grip on me tightened, pulling me closer. I didn't complain. It was perfect!

"Okay guys, you can continue this at a later time when no one is around. Besides, we have to get going to Wattz." Demetri said, grabbing our heads and pulling us apart. We both looked up and pouted at him. "Oh, come on! Don't give me those faces! You are the ones who wanted to go!" He said, walking to the door.

I unwillingly got off Edward's lap. He got up after me and grabbed my hand. We then walked out of the hotel room, leaving for Wattz.

* * *

**How'd ya like it! Please review!**

**If you want any background info you think is important or just want to know, just let me knoow and I'll put in the story! :) **

**thank you for reading!**

**3 **

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	6. Mother, She is a Very Busy Woman

**Hey ya'll! Thank you for your lovely reviews! **

**I just wanted to say... I didn't know there was a story out there called Lady Bella, I'm sorry if something in my story matched it, but I have never seen or even read that story. So, I apologize. This story's plot is my original one that I came up with while in the shower... So I am not trying to copy anyone. :/ Another thing, I don't really care if someone elses story is better than mine. I'm not a freaking author! I'M IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL! give me a break here people. :P **

**Now that's all done with. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews I have recieved! Thank you!**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**"Uughh..." I groaned, rolling over on the soft bed. I hit something hard and looked up. I came face to face with Edward's bare chest.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. We weren't in my hotel suite, we were in Edward's room. I sat up, planning to use the bathroom, but that thought quickly vanished as I realized I was naked. I slowly pulled the blanket up to cover up my bare chest, a dazed look on my face.

"Mmm.." Edward sighed next to me, flipping over but still asleep.

I don't remember anything from last night after that eighth shot. By the looks of things, it's pretty easy to tell what went on last night.

I just don't remember. For the first time, that bugged the hell out of me. I wanted to remember.

I lay back down and curl up into Edward's bare side. His arm instinctively wrapped around my waist, holding me there. I wonder if he remembers.

That would be awkward...

A few minutes later he started to stir, his arm momentarily getting tighter around my waist as he stretched a bit. He slowly opened his emerald eyed and blinked a few times, getting used to the light.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I giggled, kissing his stubble covered jaw. He smiled and rubbed his hand up down my naked back. He froze and his eyes widened.

Guess he didn't remember either.

"It's okay," I said, "I don't remember either." He sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair.

"God, we drank way too much last night." He said sleepily, turning towards me. He held me close, our bare chests touching, making me feel all tingly inside.

He leaned down and gently captured my lips in his. I moved on top of him, and wound my arms around his neck. His arms draped around my waist, pushing our naked bodies even closer.

*D*A*N*C*E*IN*THE*D*A*R*K*

"Wow." Edward gasped, laying down next to me.

"Yeah." I agreed giggling breathlessly.

"I definitely don't want to be drunk next time _that_ happens." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head down on my bare chest. I kissed the top of his head and raked my fingers through his silky hair.

"For sure." I agreed, glancing at the clock. One forty-five p.m..

"I have to be at rehearsals in thirty minutes!" I exclaimed, sitting up, making Edward fall next to me. "I don't have time to put on my corset! Where's my bottoms!" I shouted, running around his room bare naked. He chuckled and threw one of shirts at me from where he lay on the bed. I threw it on quickly as I found my bottoms from last night. I grabbed my heels and slipped those on quickly.

He walked over to me, boxers already on.

"I have classes in fifteen." He said, kissing my cheek. "Text me when your rehearsals are over." He said, giving my lips one last kiss.

"Okay." I said, running out of his room as fast as my heels would allow. Jacob, Mike, and Tyler were in the small kitchen making sandwiches when I wobble/ran by, looking at me frozen with wide eyes. I waved at them and continued my little run to the door. I ran out the door, and down the stairs. My loyal limo driver was still parked outside, waiting for me.

"Thank you so much, Alejandro!" I exclaimed, sliding into the backseat. He nodded at me in the mirror and drove to the studio where my rehearsals will take place.

*D*A*N*C*E*IN*THE*D*A*R*K*

"We had a great rehearsal today, everybody! Thank you so much!" I said, leaving the studio. I heard my dancers shout goodbye as I made my way to the studio.

When I first arrived, everyone was looking at my over-sized shirt I was wearing with little pantie-like bottoms. I realized Edward had thrown his football jersey at me. It had 'Masen' written along the back, along with his number, '97'.

I had just giggled and shrugged.

I got my phone and sent Edward a text.

_Rehearsals finished! :D _

A few minutes later, I got his reply.

_Still in class. Mom still wants dinner at 7 :/_

I giggled at his little face and replied.

_Ok, limo and i will be at your place. 7 sharp ;)_

I looked at the time. 5 o'clock. Shit, I better call Marc and Billy.

"Yes, doll?" Billy answered on the second ring.

"I need you boys. I have dinner tonight with Edward's parents." I said, twirling my hair.

"Yikes! Okay, we got the stuff, doll! Be over in a few." He said, before hanging up as we arrived at my hotel.

I made my way up the elevator and to my room. Surprisingly enough, there were no paparazzi.

"Like the shirt, Bells." Felix said as I closed the door, walking into the living room.

"Thanks." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh!" Demetri exclaimed, turning towards me. "That Emmett guy called again. He really wants to talk to you." He said, biting into a pizza.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, sitting in between my bodyguards.

"Well," He chuckled, "It's actually kind of funny. He called at, like, three in the morning, right? He asks where you are if you aren't with me, and I say 'she's at her sex toy's apartment'! Ooh, man! That got him riled up! I would've been scared out of my life had he been talking to me in person." He finished, chuckling.

"Hey, who is he anyways, Bella." Felix said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"No one important." I said, standing up and heading to my room just as Marc and Billy waltzed in.

They brought out my outfit and I immediately fell in love with it. It was an all white dress that ended a few inches above my knee. It was a bit snug and the neck line ended a few inches below my breasts. It had a white belt that came up the center of my chest, between my breasts, and wrapped around my neck.

Billy took my extensions out and straightened my hair out. He gave me a blood red lipstick and gave me pucker lips and dark eye makeup. They then gave me a black and white hat, circular shades, and big silver ball earrings. It was finished off with a pair of white pumps. **(Picture on profile! :)**

By the time I was finished it was six forty-five.

"Thank you, boys! I have to go!" I said, kissing their cheeks.

I walked out to the living room, got my boys together, and we headed out.

"Edward's place." I told Alejandro as we got in the limo. He drove off.

When we got to Edward's place it was seven o'clock sharp. Just like I had promised. I got my phone out and sent him a text.

_here :)_

A few minutes later, he walked out of the building and hopped in the limo, looking wonderful.

"We're going to be late. Probably should've left a bit sooner. Didn't really think about that." He mumbled, giving my cheek a sweet kiss.

"No, we'll be fashionably late. Literally." I corrected, pointing a finger at him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"You look beautiful." He said, looking at my outfit.

"Thank you! You look amazing as well." I said, kissing him.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant.

"Fancy." I said, getting out of the limo with the help of Demetri.

"Yeah, my parents...they like spending money." He chuckled, getting out of the limp after me. Paparazzi snapped photos as we walked in the restaurant hand in hand.

"Masen." Edward said to the host who was staring at me, mouth hanging wide open.

"Right this way." The host said, dazed. We followed him to a table in the back, Edward's parents were already stood as we approached.

"Edward." His father said happily, shaking his sons hand. "Lady GaGa." He said politely, shaking my hand as well.

So that's where Edward get's his sweetness from.

"Hello, Mr. Masen." I said sweetly, giving his cheek a kiss.

Edward stood beside me, his hand on the small of my back the whole time.

"Ah, just Eddie." He said, smiling a crooked smile that matched Edward's perfectly. I smiled back.

"Edward, darling." His mother said, coming over and hugging him, forcing his hand away from my back.

She let go of him, completely ignoring me and sat back down. Eddie followed her, sitting beside her on one side of the table.

Edward pulled out a seat for me across from his father. "Why thank you." I giggled, sitting down.

He sat down next to me, across from his mother. Who, by the way, was still ignoring me. Why was I here if she was just going to pretend like I wasn't?

"Mother, she is a very busy woman. She took valuable time away from her day to come here. It would be nice to at least acknowledge her." Edward said, grabbing my hand and setting our entwined fingers on his knee.

"Hello, Lady GaGa. Please excuse my rudeness." She said a little politely.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen." I said ever sweetly. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Eilly, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked dazed, staring at me the whole time. I giggled.

"A bottle of your finest champagne." Eddie said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, sir." She said, then turned and walked away.

"So, Mother, why did you want us here?" Edward asked, getting to the point.

"Can we enjoy our dinner, please?" She asked, setting her hands delicately on the table. "And darling, you should really take your hat and glasses off inside." She reprimanded me coldly.

Edward eyes widened, not knowing how I would respond to that. He knew how strongly I felt about fashion.

"Mrs. Masen, you must not read magazines. Once an outfit is on me, not one accessory comes off." I said sweetly and quietly.

"Really?" She asked skeptically. "That must be quite difficult." She said with false concern.

"It is." I said, her eyebrows rose, not expecting me to answer.

"Then why do you do it?" She asked, seriously.

"Fashion." I shrugged.

"You call that fashion?" She asked, gesturing to my outfit. I smiled.

"Yes. I do." I said confidently.

Edward's chair was nearly touching mine we were so close, but I was just fine with that. I wanted to be closer, actually.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him as the waitress came back.

"Would you like to order an appetizer?" She asked, looking at everyone. Very professional. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to scream and ask me for my autograph.

"No thank you." Mrs. Masen answered.

"Sweetie." I said as she turned away. She turned back quickly, her eyes widening slightly.

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously. I smiled.

"Would you like an autograph?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Her eyes widened and a smile broke across her face.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. I giggled and grabbed a napkin.

I signed my name and wrote a little note. I then handed the napkin to her. She held it in her hands for a few seconds, contemplating something. She then turned to Edward.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asked nervously.

Edward's eyes widened, he looked shocked. I giggled.

"W-why?" He asked, flabbergasted, if that's the right word.

"You're in a shit load of magazines right now. Everyone's talking about you and Lady GaGa." She explained, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Uh, sure. I guess." He mumbled, taking the napkin from her hands. He turned towards me, a confused and helpless look on his beautiful face. I giggled and scooted closer to him.

"Sign your name." I said, pointing to the napkin. He signed it and looked back at me. "Now write a small note or something." I shrugged, giggling.

He smirked and wrote on the napkin:

_Edward Masen _

_(Lady GaGa's boy toy) _

He then drew a smiley face and handed the paper back to the girl. She thanked us and turned around.

"Sorry. Fame never stops." I giggled, looking down at the menu.

"Not a problem, dear. We understand." Eddie said kindly, smiling at me.

"No, _we_ do not. That interrupted our dinner. It was rude." Mrs. Masen said, glaring at me.

What the fuck? I never did anything to this bitch.

"Mom, it was just an autograph. Calm down." Edward said, looking down at his own menu and grabbing my hand again, setting on his lap.

I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. It was perfect. _We_ were perfect together.

_Probably not a good time to think about that, GaGa_, my inner GaGa told me.

Again with the talking! It needs to stop.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He must have noticed the expression on my face.

"I was thinking I need to stop talking to myself." I said. Edward laughed, and I must not have said in quietly enough because his mother was looking at me strangely.

"Maybe it's from all the drugs." She said, earning a glare from Edward. He was about to say something but I spoke before him.

"Maybe." I said shrugging, returning to reading the menu, looking away from her shocked face. I saw Edward looked at me from the corner of my eye. Shit, did he not know that?

I thought he was going to say something about it, but instead he grabbed my chin, making me face him. He brought my face up to his and kissed my tenderly. It was so sweet, and he did it front of his parents!

"What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away. He smiled and kissed me one more time.

"Just because." He said sweetly.

"Aaaaww..." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw the waitress, looking at us with a 'Aw' face on. "That was so cute. Anyway, are you ready to order?" She asked, going professional again.

"Yes.." Eddie said, then ordering his dinner.

After we all ordered, Eddie looked at me. "So.." He started. "It must have been quite hard to get to where you are now." He said conversationally.

"Yes. I had to go through a lot to get here." I said, "It definitely was not easy."

"It can't be that hard to get on a stage and shake your behind around singing about sex." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Again, I saw Edward was about to say something, but I spoke first.

"Mrs. Masen, with all due respect, you really don't know what you're talking about. Not all of my songs are about sex." I said calmly, sipping from my flute of champagne.

"Really? What about this umm.. Love Game song?" She questioned, looking at me intently. I shrugged.

"It's about wanting to fuck someone. No strings attached. Just fun." I said calmly again, leaning back in my chair.

"Edward, I simply don't see why you like her! She's trash." She concluded, leaning back in her chair as well. Edward shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" He asked, looking at her dead in the eye. "We're together. End of story." He said, standing up. He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked, grabbing my white clutch.

"We're leaving." He said, walking away from the table, his hand still wrapped around my own. I caught up next to him and without another world to his parents, we left.

"You know," I started as we got in the limo, "I haven't talked to my family in five years. Since I turned eighteen." I said, sitting next to him, planning to tell him that he shouldn't be angry with his mother even though she was a bitch. She was just looking out for him.

He looked at me, all his anger for his mother gone.

"Why?" He asked curiously, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I was a disgrace." I shrugged. "They called me a slut and told me to not bother ever coming back." A lone tear slid down my cheek as I said this. I had never told anybody this, but I feel like I can trust Edward with all I have.

"Why would they say that?" Edward asked, anger in his tone as he pulled me closer to him.

"They found out I was a stripper." I said quietly. "I was trying to get money to go to college, but they didn't care." More tears came and Edward sat me in his lap, wiping the tears away.

"They were supposed to be there for me." I continued, not being able to stop. "We were a big Italian family. Always laughing, always there for each other. They were supposed to be there for m**L**e no matter what. Instead, they kicked me out. Even my brother!" I cried harder, remembering my goofy brother. "He was my best friend, and he didn't even say goodbye." I whispered, holding onto his shirt for dear life. I cried onto his shoulder as he rubbed my back..

"I'm sure they regret doing that." He said quietly, kissing my cheek.

"Demetri said my brother called, but he doesn't know it's my brother. I'm scared to call him back, Edward." I confessed, looking up at him.

God, I've known this boy, what? Four days? I feel like I've known him my whole life! What the fuck is wrong with me? He probably thinks I'm some crazy lady by now.

"Don't be." He said gently. "Call him back. Call him when we get home, I'll be there." He said comfortingly, rubbing my back soothingly. I thought for a few minutes.

Should I? Why was Emmett even calling me? Was something wrong back at home? Uugh!

I nodded slightly, agreeing to call him when we get home.

Oh, boy..

* * *

** Was it goood? Did you like it! lol **

**I already have her next outfit picker out! I like it a lot and can't wait to use it! **

**Alright! Adios, chicas and chicos!**

**_!REVIEW!_**

**l  
l  
l  
V**


	7. Is That You, Snoopy?

**Sorry that I didn't get my outfit for the last chapter up in time! It's up now though if you would like to check it out! :P**

**Also sorry about the last chapter! I realized after reading it over that it had A LOT of spelling errors and such! Like, one time I think instead of limo, I put limp! lol  
I'm sorry, and I will read over this chapter before posting it!**

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**"Okay," I sighed, sitting down on Edward's bed, "Hand me your phone."

Edward and I had just gotten back from the not-so-awesome dinner with his parents, and he wants me to call my brother. I think I should, too. It's been too long.

"Here." He said, handing it to me. "Do you know his number?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Shit. No." I sighed. He got up, grabbed a laptop and sat back down. He opened it up and then opened up Google. **(Lol I love Google :)**

"What's his name?" He asked. I sighed before answering.

"Emmett. Emmett Swan." I said. Edward's head slowly turned towards me, eyes wide.

"You mean New York Giants, Emmett Swan?"He asked, shocked. New York Giants? The football team?

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe. He played football in high school." I said, feeling bad that I didn't even know what my brother did.

He typed in Emmett's name, and pictures of my lovable brother in a football jersey popped up. "That him?" Edward asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Yup, that's New York Giants Emmett Swan, alright." He said, shaking his head. He clicked on a link that went to the Giants home page. He went through a few more pages before coming up with one that had his number. I was shocked.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I'm a Google Master." He chuckled, typing his number in his phone. He put in on speaker, and gave it to me.

"Hello?" I deep and tired voice said, muffled by a New York accent. I gasped. It was Emmett.

"Emmy Bear?" I asked quietly, my old accent seeping through my words. Coming from Bronx, it's hard to loose your accent. Somehow, though, I had managed it.

"...Belly Bean? That you, snoopy?" He asked, shock and sadness lacing his tone, and his strong New York accent sticking out more than anything.

"Yeah...It's me." I said, squeezing Edward's hand with all I have.

"Jesus..." He sighed. I'm sure he was running his hand over his face right now. He always used to do that when he was overwhelmed. "Why the fuck haven't you called me back?" He asked, but he wasn't mad. That's just the way he talks.

"Well, I'm calling you back now, aren't I?" I giggled.

"I guess you are." He chuckled.

"Why'd you call, Emmett?" I asked seriously, getting to the point. My grip on Edward's hand was starting to relax as the conversation wasn't going anywhere terrible.

"Oh..." He said sadly, seeming to remember. "Bells...It's Pops. He's in the hospital." He sad, his voice strained. I gasped, tears springing to my eyes.

Edward wrapped his arm around me comfortingly and set me in his lap, knowing I like it there.

"Wha...Why..?" I asked, dazed.

"He uh... He had a heart attack, Bells." He said sadly.

"Jesus...Too much mozzarella?" I asked. He chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, Bells...Too much mozzarella." He sighed.

"Well is he okay? Is he alright? Is he going to make it? Emmett I-"

"Calm down, Bellsy." he chuckled, using my old nickname. "He's still in the hospital, but they say he's recovering pretty decently. I think you should come, though... Regardless of what he said, what we _all_ said, Bell... We miss you.. Pops misses you!" He said and then sniffled.

"Aww, is my big brother crying?" I asked, giggling.

"Shut up." He said, chuckling. Edward was rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll come." I promised, leaning my head on Edward's chest. "My tour ends Saturday then I'll be on the next flight to New York Sunday morning." I said, picking loose threads off of Edward's shirt. I felt him chuckle at me.

"Alright, Bella, I'll see you then... I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Emmett." I said quietly, then hung up the phone. I looked up at Edward, he looked a little sad. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked, pushing him down so he was laying and I was on top of him.

"I forgot... You don't live here. I forgot you have to leave..." He sighed, twirling a piece of my hair. I smiled down at him sadly.

"Me too." I said, giving him a sweet kiss. "I don't want to leave you." I said, Edward's eyes brightened.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful. I giggled.

"Of course, silly." I said.

"I want you to come with me, Edward." I declared, looking in his eyes. He smiled sadly.

"Sweetheart, I can't. I have school and football." He said sadly. I must have looked devastated because Edward's face turned apologetic and he started to almost panic.

"I'm sorry! Don't be sad. I'll ask around to see if they can replace me in next weeks games! I can miss one class! I'm sorry." He said, kissing my face all over and setting me gently down on the bed, hovering over me. I giggled, and kissed him back.

"Perfect!" I said sweetly, kissing him again. He glared down at me.

"You tricked me." He accused, pointing a finger at me. I giggled and shrugged.

"You believed me." I laughed, he chuckled and kissed me again.

*M*O*N*S*T*E*R*

The next morning we awoke to banging on the door.

"Edward! Dude, they egged my car again! Edward!" Mike shouted through the door. I heard the door open then. "Edward, they egged-Oh. Hello." He smiled at me, noticing I was there. I smiled and waved, making sure my chest was covered by the blanket.

"Looks like you two had fun last night." He said, noticing our bare shoulders peeking out from under the blankets.

"Yup." I giggled, popping the 'P'.

"Go away, Mike." Edward said sleepily, burying his face in my chest. I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, you two love birds." He said in a mushy voice.

The rest of the day was spent with me cheering for Edward and the Lions, and eating BBQ afterward. It was strange, being normal again. Having friends, even!

"What's wrong?" Edward said jogging over to me. I was sitting alone at a table, watching the boys play football in the dark. They were all still in their uniforms.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just watching my boyfriend play football." I said smiling, standing up to give him a kiss.

"Play football with us." He suggested, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the patch of field they were playing in.

"What? Edward, first off, look at my outfit." I said gesturing down to my outfit. I was wearing lingerie under a black lace long sleeve dress, with fishnet stockings under that. Then, it was finished off with black shades and black pumps.** (Favorite outfit! On profile!)  
**

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Secondly," I continued, "It's nothing but boys out there. I will die." I said, shaking my head.

"Just take off your sunglasses and heels. And I would never let them hurt you. Not that they would try." He said, holding on to both of my hands.

"Edward," I started, glaring at him through my glasses, "I would rather die then have my fans see me without heels on my feet." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed, then gave me a puppy dog face.

"Aww.." I said, kissing his cheek. He was just too cute. "Dammit, Edward! Fine... I'll play." I said. I walked over to the field, and the boys looked over at me and Edward.

"I got her to play!" He shouted as the rest of the team cheered. I sighed and shook my head. I gently took off my heels and gave them to a girl who was standing near the invisible sidelines.

"Do not let these get even a speck of mud on them.." I said sternly to the poor girl. I gave her cheek a kiss, thanking her. I then took off my sunglasses, and gave those to her as well.

"Yeah! Come on, GaGa!" Jacob shouted. I giggled and shook my head at their excitement.

"If you ruin this outfit, you all are buying me a new one!" I shouted, going to stand next to Edward in the middle of the field.

"Why all of us?" Someone shouted from the other side of the field.

"Because not one of you can afford it." I giggled. They all laughed and got in positions. I looked up at Edward and smirked. I think they all were about to be surprised. I used to play football all the time with Emmett and his team from high school.

I got in front of Edward and bent over while he stood behind me, ready to catch the ball.

"Hmm..." He mused, "It's a thong." I giggled and passed the ball back to him.

In the end, Edward was right. He said he wouldn't let anyone tackle me, and he didn't. I made most of the touchdowns, making us win 46-32.

"You did great, baby!" Edward shouted, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me to the tables where the BBQ was being served.

The next day was spent preparing for my concert and performing at my concert. I only saw Edward after the concert, but Alice, Jasper, and him all went to it. They stood in the wings of the stage, watching me. It was so sweet that they came!

All too soon, though, it was time to leave the place that I had made so many friends, all because of an autograph signing.

I was currently running around my hotel suite, making sure all the plans had been arranged. Marc and Billy were currently packing all of my suitcases and Dem, Felix, and Edward were laughing at us in our hurry.

I quickly stopped in front of the boys to make sure they had done all their duties.

"Edward, did you get your spot on the team covered?" I asked quickly, pointing at him. He nodded and I moved to the next person.

"Felix, did you tell my manager where we're going?" He nodded his head and I moved on to Demetri.

"Did you get all the tickets?" He nodded his head, a proud smile on his face. "_All _six of them?" I asked, making sure he remembered everybody. His eyes widened as he reached for his phone.

"Yup." He said, dialing a number. I giggled as Marc and Billy ran out of my room, my suitcases in their hands.

"Come on! We will be late!" Marc shouted, running out the front door.

Once in the limo, I sighed. What a hectic morning.

"You look beautiful." Edward said, leaning me against him. I looked down at my outfit and smirked.

I was wearing a bra and g-string under a black see-through fabric with diamond patterns on it. It had black ruffles around the neck, making it look almost like a clown outfit, but fashionable. I had my extensions in, and my hair was straightened. I finished off the look with black heels and black gloves. **(Outfit on profile! Might love it more than the last!)**

We got to the paparazzi infested airport and past the security. Once on the private plane and in our seats, I sighed again. It's hard being a megastar.

The plane ride to the airport near Bronx only took a few hours, but when we got there, the paparazzi were just as crazy as they were back in Chicago.

We scurried through them, and to the limo waiting for us outside.

Once inside the limo I told the driver the familiar address of my old home. We drove through the city and the surroundings got progressively older and more ghetto. Soon enough, we pulled up to a familiar little two-story home. I smiled as Edward got out of the car and helped me out. I grabbed his hand and waited for Marc, Billy, Dem, and Felix before walking up the familiar driveway.** (House on profile!)**

I walked up the steps to the second story door, where the kitchen was and probably still is.

I hesitated a few seconds, squeezing Edward's hand. He rubbed soothing circles on my hand with his thumb. I huffed out a breath before knocking three times on the screen door.

I saw a large shadow move behind the door before it was swung open to reveal my best friend and brother.

"Belly Bean!" He shouted, scooping me up in one of his famous bear hugs. He set me down, looking behind me at my boys. "Wow! You brought a whole entourage!" He shouted, his New York accent heavier in person than over the phone. I walked back over to my boys who were standing awkwardly in the entrance.

"Emmett," I said, my old accent coming back again, "this is Marc and Billy, my favorite designers." I said, pointing out who they were. "This is Felix and Demetri, my bodyguards." I continued, pointing them out, too. "And this..." I said, grabbing Edward's hand, "Is Edward. My boyfriend."

* * *

**Tell me how ya'll liked it!**

**_!REVIEW!_**

**l  
l  
l  
V_  
_**


	8. Aunt Mariella's Quite the Cougar

**Don't forget to review! Or else I might not know you're reading! :P Please :)**

**I hope you have liked the outfits so far, I know I have! In fact, I just saw Sex in the City 2 today! IT WAS AMAZING! The outfits were to die for!**

**I think if there were a job for it, I would be a professional shopper! OMG that would be amazing!**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**"Well," Emmett started, "Come in! Come in!" He gestured, ushering my boys in. He led us to the living room, where we all took available seats on the couches.

It was odd how much of a stranger I felt in the home I grew up in.

Edward sat next to me, on one of the dingy old love seats. Marc and Billy shared one couch, along with Dem and Felix. Emmett took Pop's raggedy recliner.

"So, Bell..." He started again, inspecting me with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He said, chuckling.

I sighed, before answering. "It's -" Emmett cut me off.

"It's fashion! I know, I know. Oh! You want any lasagna? Cousin Fabrizio brought some over, you know? The cook?" He asked, standing up and looking at all of us. I giggled.

"You haven't changed at all, Emmy Bear. And yes, I remember Fabrizio quite well, and I would love some of his homemade lasagna." I said, my New York accent slipping through every word. He asked everyone else, and they agreed to food as well, hungry from the plane ride.  
**(BTW! In case you didn't know, Fabrizio in pronounced [Fub-rits-ee-oh]. Like from Titanic!)**

He walked to the kitchen and came out a few minutes later juggling six full plates of lasagna. I giggled and got up to help him.

"You didn't have to bring them all at once, you big oaf." He chuckled and sat them down.

After we all got a plate and got situated, we started to eat.

"You remember Uncle Vinny?" Emmett asked, taking an enormous bite out of his pizza. I nodded and he chuckled, "He and Aunt Mariella got divorced! They both are in the dating game again, and I tell you! Aunt Mariella is quite the cougar." He said, pointing his fork at all of us. I busted out laughing, my bite of lasagna flying from my mouth. "Eeew! Dammit, Bella! I just vacuumed the floor!" He said through his laughter. My boys were just chuckling at us.

"So," He started again after all the laughter had quieted down, "what's with the whole entourage thing anyways?" He asked, taking another bite.

"Emmett, these are my boys! They go where I go!" I exclaimed, flinging a bit of lasagna at his face. He made a disgusted face and licked it off his face. I giggled and kept eating.

"I know better than to fight back." He told my boys, and they chuckled.

"Amen, brother!" Billy exclaimed, giggling. Which made all of us start cracking up. Emmett's eyes widened, though.

I think he just realized Billy and Marc are gay!

"So, are you two, uhh..." He said, gesturing his fork between Marc and Billy, making the rest of us chuckle, "Lovers?" He finished quickly, making us all laugh harder.

"Heavens, no!" Marc exclaimed as Billy fell to the floor laughing. "I'm happily engaged!" He said, showing all of us the gold ring on his left hand.

"Oh. Congratulations.." Emmett said awkwardly, "What about you..." He trailed off, forgetting Billy's name.

"Billy." He finished, "I am proudly single!" He announced, placing his hands delicately on his hips. Marc placed his hand next to his mouth and whispered:

"He has commitment issues."

This caused another round of laughter.

"What about you two." He said, pointing at Demetri and Felix.

"Single." Felix said, shrugging.

"Single." Demetri said, shrugging also.

"Good men." Emmett said, giving them high fives. He then turned to me and Edward. Oh, no.

"What about you two? How long you guys been together? I haven't really been reading magazines in the past five years." He chuckled.

"We've been together since..." I said, looking at Edward.

"Last Sunday." Edward finished for me, taking another bite of his lasagna.

"Aww." I said, giving his cheek a kiss, "You remember." He chuckled and took another bite.

"That's it?" Emmett asked incredulously. "So you've been together a week so far?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yup." I said happily, holding on to Edward's free hand.

"How'd you meet, then?" Emmett asked, taking another giant bite of lasagna.

"At a signing." I smiled up at Edward, then remembered something. I turned quickly back to Emmett. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked, taking another huge bite.

"Edward plays college football." Emmett almost spit out his lasagna. He looked at Edward and smiled, lasagna all in his teeth. We all made faces and he just laughed.

"You're shitting me! What team?" He asked after he swallowed.

"U.C. Lions." He replied, taking a bite of his own lasagna.

"Whoo!" Emmett whistled. "You're Edward Masen aren't you?" Edward looked up at him, shocked.

"How do you know?" He asked, still shocked. I giggled and shook my head.

"Dude...You're, like, the star player of that team." Emmett said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Naahh..." Edward said, shaking his head, making us all chuckle, "_You_ are, like, the star player of the Giants." He said, pointing his fork at Emmett.

"So you know." Emmett said, flexing his biceps and kissing them.

The rest of our meal was spent with jokes and laughter. It was good to be home, I fit right back in. It felt good after all this time.

I had yet to go outside, see my old friends, or my family besides Emmett, though. To be honest, I was kind of scared to.

So far, though, it was going pretty damn well.

"Bye-Bye, little sis!" Emmett shouted, picking me up and giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Bye-Bye, Em." I giggled, kissing his cheek.

We're leaving for the hotel, as we don't have enough room for all of us at Pop's place, and Em won't stop saying goodbye. I think he had one too many beers.

"Bye-Bye, Eddie-kins!" He shouted, picking up Edward and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek too. I laughed and slapped Emmett's huge arm.

"Stop sexually harassing my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, laughing. Emmett let Edward down and he immediately stood behind me, making me laugh even more.

"Oh, okay." He pouted, "I guess I'll let you guys go now." He said, walking back to the house. We all shouted bye as we got in the limo, and then made our way to the hotel. Well, being in my old neighborhood, we were actually staying in an old motel...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! :P**

**Tell me how you liked it!**

**_!PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V_  
_**


	9. Where's Bella?

**Hey ya'll! **

**Lady GaGa is Bella. Bella is Lady GaGa. **

**Here's a little personal story you might like!**

**It was a hot and rainy day in the large city of Houston. So I decide to go on Facebook, naturally. So, I'm on there, and I'm looking through my 'New's Feed' or whatever they call it, and one of the first things I notice is 'Blah Blah is in a relationship'. Now, this wouldn't have meant something if Blah Blah weren't my ex. I'm not jealous. No. But the first thing that came to my mind was...'Fuck, I feel sorry for that bitch.' lol! She's in for a world of surprises! :P  
**

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**The next morning, Emmett called and told me that Pops wanted to see me. Meaning, currently I am getting ready to see my father for the first time in five years.

As Marc and Billy would say... Yikes!

"Here we go!" Marc said, pulling an outfit out of one of my suitcases. It was short and lacy.

"Marc, I love that outfit, but I'm seeing my father." I said, telling him to make it a bit more conservative.

"How about this?" He said, pulling out a bright indigo tube dress that ended just above my knees. It was very tight, and had a small sweet-heart neckline.

"Perfect, sweetie." I said, pulling the dress over my lingerie. Once it was on, I sat down on the bed as this hotel room had no vanity. Billy stood in front of me and put my extensions in, then straightened it, and added a bow on top. **(Picture on profile!)**

Once everything was good, my makeup and everything, I walked across the hall to the boys room.

You see, motels apparently don't have multiple roomed suites. So Marc and Billy got a room. Dem and Felix got a room. Then, me and Edward share a room.

Edward was in Felix and Dem's room, they were all watching some type of sport.

"Come on, boys." I said, getting my boyfriend and bodyguards. Billy and Marc weren't coming today. They said they wanted to drive to the city and go shopping. Typical boys...Well, for them at least.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we headed out of the motel, and to the limo parked behind it.

Once inside, I told Alejandro to head to the hospital. The ride was quiet and took only a few minutes.

When we exited the limo, there were no paparazzi. I guess they haven't figured out where I am yet. I'm not complaining!

It feels good not to always be horded by paparazzi.

We walked inside the cold hospital and walked up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk's eyes widened as she saw who was walking towards her.

"C-can I h-help you?" She stuttered, pushing her glasses further up her chubby nose. I looked at her name tag, then spoke:

"Yes, could you please tell us where Charlie Swan's room is?" I asked, giving her a sweet smile. She nodded and typed in to her computer, then looked back up at us.

"Charlie Swan is in room 412. That's on the fourth floor." She said, her eyes still wide as saucers. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I said, then we walked off to the elevators. Demetri and Felix were, of course, walking on either side of us, being the obvious bodyguards even though there was no one to guard me from.

We got in the elevator, and waited until we got to the fourth floor, then got out. I looked at all the doors' numbers until we stopped at 412.

"You guys wait out here." I said before giving Edward's cheek a kiss then knocking softly on the door a couple times, then quietly walked in.

I walked quietly over to the bed where my sleeping father lay.

I gently shook him, giggling at how he still looked like the same, chubby Italian father.

"Hmm, no more shots." He moaned quietly before slowly turning over to face me. He looked at me. He had a blank look on his face the whole time, making the smile on my face fall.

"You wanted me to come here, Pops! Don't look at me like you don't know who I am!" I said, frustrated. He gasped and a look of crossed his features.

Well, shit. I guess he didn't know who I was.

Must be the hair.

"Bella! Oh, Isabella!" He exclaimed, sitting up slowly but his arms were flying around, trying to get to me.

"Stay seated, Pops." I giggled, bending down to hug my father. He hugged me back with tired strength. "You should rest, Pops." I said, gently pushing his shoulders down so he was laying back down on his bed. He pushed the button on the side of his bed and he slowly inclined into a sitting position. I giggled.

"Oh, Bells, I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me? Forgive _all_ of us?" He asked quickly, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Pops, I'm not going to say it's okay, because it wasn't. We're Italian...We don't do that shit." I said calmly, a little smile on my face the whole time. He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was pretty un-Italian of us." He said, shaking his head.

"But that doesn't mean I don't forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes." I said, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh! I want you to meet someone." I said happily.

"Who is it?" He asked, his thick New York accent getting thicker with curiosity.

I giggle and walk to the door, sticking my head out of the crack.

"Edward." I whispered. He looked up from his phone and got up to walk over to me.

"What?" He asked. I didn't answer, I just grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. I walked back over to my father, Edward's hand still firmly grasped in my own.

"Pops, this is Edward. Edward this is Charlie." Edward walked over to Pops and shook his hand firmly. Aw, how cute.

I walked over to them and placed my arm around Edward's waist.

"Edward's my boyfriend." I said, and Pops looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Wow! Boyfriend? I don't think I've ever heard that word come from _your_ mouth! It was always 'Oh, he's just sleeping over.' Or, 'we're just real close, Pops'." He said, making air quotes.

"We're getting in to this again, Pops?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I was just teasing... I'm getting old, Bella. I need sleep. Get out of here." He said jokingly, turning away from us. I giggled, gave his cheek a kiss and walked out of the room.

"Your dad seems nice." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

About halfway down the hallway, we saw a larger group of people walking down it from the other side, towards us.

"Oh...My...God!" I heard a nasally voice scream from the group. It sounded so familiar.

"Cousin Janice?" I asked, squinting to see the people better.

"Isabella!" She shouted, running for me with her arms wide open. I laughed and ran for her. We collided and laughed as we hung on to each other.

"Jesus, it is Bella!" I heard a man call and pulled away from Janice, turning around.

"Cousin Vinny!" I shouted, hugging Janice's husband.

"Hey, don't leave out the rest of us!" Aunt Mariella called. I laughed and hugged them all before going to stand next to my boys again.

"Family," I said, speaking to the group, "These are my boys." I said, pointing to Dem, Felix, and Edward. "Demetri and Felix, my bodyguards." I pointed them out. "And Edward, my boyfriend." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Hello, boys." They all said in unison, making us all chuckle.

"We'll catch up with you later, Bella. We have to go give Charlie his big Italian lunch!" Uncle Fabrizio said, walking past me with a big cooler in his hands. I giggled, and walked around everyone, saying goodbye.

Back at the hotel, Edward and I took a shower. Together.

Yummy.

"You're perfect." Edward said quietly, drying me off with a small smile on his face. It was so cute.

"You're perfect." I corrected, giggling. He chuckled and wrapped the towel around me while giving me a kiss. I grabbed the loose towel from around his waist, and was about to pull it when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella! I can't find Edward!" Felix shouted through the door.

"I'm in here, Felix!" Edward shouted back, leaning against the sink.

"Ooh.." He mumbled through the door, "Then where's Bella!" He asked, panicking.

"I'm in here too, Felix!" I shouted through the door, giggling.

"Oh...Oh! Okay, you two. I understand..." He said before laughing and we heard his heavy footsteps pad away.

"Maybe we should get out now." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah." I agreed while giggling.

* * *

**Sorryy it took me a little bit longer to update! I was doing my favorite hobby...TANNING! oohhh yeah! **

**;p lol well I hope you enjoyed :)**

**By the way... Remember my little story from the above A/N? Well, that very ex just IM'ed me about an hour ago, asking me how to break up with this new girl? WTF! omg i'm sooo glad I broke up with that ass wipe :P lmao  
**

**_!REVIEW!_**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
**


	10. He's Off Limits

**Sorry for the wait guys! It's summer and I like to tan! :P**

**Please...**

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**The next few days were spent up at the hospital with my family and my boys.

Edward, Emmett, and my Uncle Vinny were getting along real well, they talked non-stop about football. Marc and Billy, on the other hand, were getting along fabulously well with all of the girls in my family, even Uncle Vinny's new girlfriend! And she's twenty!

Felix and Demetri, being the best bodyguards ever, always stayed by my side. Although, occasionally they would sneak off and hang around with my twin cousins, Mimi and Coco.

All together, we were all getting along perfectly and tonight we're going to have a big dinner at Fabrizio and Janice's house.

Tonight, I was getting ready myself and decided on a black number. It was a short, see-through dress with a zipper down the middle and big, black leather shoulders. Underneath it I wore black lingerie and black, shiny boots. My hair was in sloppy curls and I had two soda cans pinned in it. I was wearing dark eye makeup and had beet red lips. I severely defined my eyebrows and then topped the look off with a pair of shades. **(Picture on profile!)**

When I was finished, I walked out of the bedroom and grabbed sat in Edward's lap on the squeaky motel couch.

"Hello, beautiful." He greeted, kissing me sweetly.

"Hello." I giggled. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, wiping the lipstick off his perfect lips. He smiled and nodded his head, standing up and setting me on the ground gently.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room at the same time Felix and Demetri left theirs. They immediately stood on either side of us and we walked out to the limo.

Marc and Billy left early, they were already at Vinny's house. So when we arrived, they were digging through Janice's closet. I giggled and we hugged everyone, greeting them.

"You look amazing, Bella!" Someone yelled and I looked towards the familiar voice. I gasped as I saw my two best friends from high school.

"Preston! Damien! Holy shit!" I exclaimed, running for them. They both pulled me into a little mini group hug and we all jumped up and down, squealing. They were gay and hilarious. They weren't a couple, though, they got on each others' nerves too much.

"Coco and Mimi called, they said you were here and we came as fast as we could. Which is really fast because we live right down the street." Preston giggled, pointing down the street. I laughed and pulled them in to another bone crushing hug that would rival Emmett's.

"We missed you so much!" Damien exclaimed, looking around the room when suddenly a smirk crossed his features and his eyes zeroed in on something. Oh no. I knew that face.

I turned to see who he was looking at and busted out laughing. He was giving Edward the 'Sexy Face' he used to pick up guys. Edward was looking back, terrified. I walked over the him, and grabbed his hand and then dragged him over to Preston and Damien.

"Edward, this is Preston and Damien. Boys, this is Edward. He's mine and he's off limits." I said, pointing at the two of them. They giggled and shook their heads.

"You haven't changed a bit, Bells." Preston sighed, examining me. "Well, you're a bit sexier, but other than that..." He trailed off, smiling at me. I smiled back, thanking him.

"Dinner's ready!" Cousin Fabrizio shouted, setting many plates on the old giant table. "Alright!" He started, "We have Spiedini di Pollo Piccanti, Crostini alla Senese, Penne Arrabiata, and the ever-famous Italian Meatballs!" He exclaimed, setting down each of the plates as he announced them.

We all sat around the table, said our prayers, and dug in.

After we were finished, we all still sat around the table and joked with each other.

"So, Aunt Mariella, I heard you like the younger boys." I said, giggling and looking at her twenty-one year old boyfriend. That's younger than me!

"Ah, Bella, of course I do! They have more _energy_." She said, winking. I threw my head back and laughed a hardy laugh. That was gross, she's as old as my mother would be!

Things still aren't the same around here without Mama. She was the cook of the family.. But it looks like things are still going just as well without her.

"Ew!" Emmett shouted, covering his ears. "That's gross!" We all laughed.

"Well, it's a natural thing, Emmett. I'm sure Bella isn't so innocent." Aunt Mariella said, pointing at me. I blushed in embarrassment while Edward chuckled.

"EEW! That's worse! Besides, Bella would never do that before she's married..." He said, a proud smile on his face.

"Honey, then why were always covering for her in high school?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I wasn't. I just told you what she told me. She would never do that stuff... Right?" He asked, looking at me with panic in his eyes. I blushed even more. "Right, Bella?" He asked forcefully. I just blushed more.

"Ew!" He screamed like a little girl, covered his ears and ran from the room, leaving us all in laughter. He walked back in seconds later and pointed at all of us.

"I know she's in good hands. Edward wouldn't do that with her." He said totally serious, pursing his lips. I giggled and squeezed Edward's hand.

_ Now who's put on the spot?_ I taunted in my head.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Right, Edward?" Emmett asked, so sure of himself.

Edward gulped loudly, and looked at Emmett.

"Ah..Um.." He huffed out, "Sure." He smiled weakly. I giggled at his horrible lying abilities.

"Oh, sure," Aunt Mariella said sarcastically, "We all know what goes on in _their_ bedroom at night." She finished, pointing her thumb at us.

"Ew! Aunt Mariella! Didn't you just hear the man? Jeez." Emmett sighed, shaking his head, apparently believing Edward's terrible lie. We all laughed as he sat back down.

"Haven't you seen or even _heard_ any of her songs? They're so...so..._sexual._" Janice said, winking at Vinny. I giggled and kissed Edward's cheek. I'm sure he was scared for his life for a second there.

"Well, I haven't really looked at any of that stuff, but... they're just songs, Janice." Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh, my poor oblivious brother..

"Can we change the subject...? Please?" I begged, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, sweetheart. So, have any of heard that song Alejandro?" Uncle Vinny asked. I sighed.

"I was thinking a bit more of a change Uncle Vinny." I smiled

And so, the night went on, laughing and making conversations uncomfortable for Edward and I. They seemed to like doing that..

We got home at about one in the morning.

I heaved a sigh as I plopped down on the couch next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Bella! Don't make plans!" Demetri shouted, running into our room. I looked up, shocked.

"What? Why?" I asked panicked, worried if something had happened.

"Marc got you a photo shoot." He said, "He said , and I quote, 'make sure the boy toy comes along, as well'." He said breathlessly, taking a beer from the mini-fridge.

"Alright, well seems like we have plans for tomorrow." I giggled.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky chapter! This was just a little bit of her family!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**_!REVIEW!_**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	11. New 'Do

_**Hey, Guys! Don't worry, the next chapter is in the making, I haven't given up on it! I've just been busy!**_

_**I wanted to put thi**__**s in here to ask for an opinion! Please! Call me a girly, white girl, but I need to know what others think! Because I want to make sure they aren't just telling me something because they don't want to make me sad or something!**_

_**So, I am getting a haircut, and I would love your opinion! (My inspiration is a Lady GaGa/Nicki Minaj mix :P )  
**_

_**Here is me before... And please, do not let the baby-face trick you. I am in high-school, I act and look like a kid, though :)**_

**l****  
l  
****l**_**  
**_**V**

http:/ / www [dot] flickr [dot] com/photos/ibubba/4715482664/ **(obviously with no spaces ;)**

http:/ / www [dot] flickr [dot] com/photos/ibubba/4715482466/in/photostream/ **(again, obviously with no spaces ;)**

http:/ / www [dot] flickr [dot] com/photos/ibubba/4716421364/

_(You can look through the photos if you like ;) _

_**Here is me now...**_

**l  
l  
l  
V**

http:/ / www [dot] flickr [dot] com/photos/ibubba/4718452137/

http:/ / www [dot] flickr [dot] com/photos/ibubba/4718452317/in/photostream/

_**Please tell me what ya think! It would make my day!**_


	12. Let Me Know, Holmes!

**Hey everyone!**

**I know I haven't paid any attention to this story in like... Jesus, two years?**

**Haha! **

**Well, i was scanning through stories to read and found my own! Let's just say I re-read it and... I've grown up! **

**Since reading it, I've decided I might want to continue this. The only difference is my writing might be a bit stronger, there MIGHT be less errors, and there MIGHT be a stronger plot... Like I said, I've grown...**

**LOL! Anyway, with that being said: there is one setback. I am a full time DANCER! I know, crazy stuff right there..**

**So if ANYONE out there is even remotely interested in me possibly continuing this PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

**After all, my obsession with all things Lady Gaga is one thing that I have not grown out of! **

**Oh, and I might even add an actual LEMON! **

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN !**

**But seriously... Let me know, holmes...**


	13. Platform Boots

**I'm back with a brand new beat!**

**I decided to update a new chapter anyway!**

**#TEAMGAGA **

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight characters, nor do I own Lady Gaga. On the bright side I do own a fresh pair of kicks! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

The warm summer sun filtering through the motel window woke me from my refreshing yet dreamless sleep. That, and something had me bouncing...

_squeak_

_squeak_

_squeak_

Hmmmm... It seems this bouncing is accompanied with the all too familiar (and sinful) sound of bed springs. Yummy, maybe Edward is waking me up with some sex for breakfast.

"Wake up, bitch!", screamed the all too familiar voice of Marc Jacobs. Does anyone really know how disgustingly annoying he is in the mornings?

I guess my Edward fantasy won't be coming true this morning. _A girl can only dream..._

_"_Bitch's boyfriend will slap a hoe if said hoe doesn't stop jumping right the fuck now." A grumpy yet deliciously sleepy voice said from next to me.

I rolled over and played with the soft sprinkle of hairs on my loves chest and sighed in contempt.

Love?

_Love?_

_LOVE?_

Holy shit, I think I one too many shrooms last weekend! If there is one thing on God's green Earth that I am absolutely one hundred percent positive with, it's the fact there's only been three men that I've been sure of my whole life. That's Daddy, my brother, and Jesus Christ.

Suddenly, I find myself thinking that there is possibly a fourth...

That there is _ definitely_ a fourth.

Oh, boy...

"So moody, are you PMSing?", Marc asked my adorable boyfriend who was currently resembling sleepy from the Seven Dwarves.

"Fuck you.", Edward replied as he buried his face into my left boob. I giggled and gave his head a tender kiss.

I realized with a giant smile that just about split my heart in half that I did, in fact, love Edward Masen.

"Don't tease me, wench!", Marc joked, "Bella, Edward, you have to wake up! No more lying around, you have a photo shoot to get to!"

"Ugh, fine!", I finally spoke up.

In a flurry of movements I couldn't quite remember because it was much too early for me (Was the sun even out?), Marc and Billy had myself _and_ Edward ready to leave for the photo shoot.

"I don't understand," my sexy boyfriend started as he gripped my hand in the elevator, "why are we getting all dressed up if they're just going to re-do everything once we get to the shoot?"

Oh, silly boy, will he ever understand?

"It's fashion, Edward. Never forget that." With that, we got in the limo, and we were off.

*D*A*N*C*I*N*G*IN*THE*D*A*R*K*

The photo shoot was actually quite amusing for me and everyone else, just not so much for Edward.

The poor man didn't understand that by being in a photo shoot with me, you're usually either naked or in a ridiculously amazing outfit. For Edward, it was both.

The first pictures we did weren't so bad for him, I think. We both had on amazing suites made by Marc himself, the only thing different was the fact that we were painted as a skeleton everywhere else. Those pictures were simple: me standing behind Edward, leaning into his ear, or holding each other in a loving embrace.

Next, I think he got a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not coming out!" Edward shouted from behind his dressing room door.

"Please, baby, I'll do anything! I'm wearing the same thing as you!" I tried to shout back in my sweetest of voices.

"My ass is out!" He shouted again, this time a bit hysterical. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"You have a wonderfully delicious ass, now it's time to show it to the world!" The workers around me chuckled but Edward remained inside.

I knew what I had to do...

I got up right against the door and said gently, "Please, Eddie baby, I love you."

The door swung open, revealing Edward in a small studded thong and leather jacket. His hair was greased back and he had thick eyeliner on. All traces of the skeleton were gone.

"Yummy...", I breathed as I sauntered closer to him. I placed my hands delicately on his chest then scraped down with my nails, landing just above the waistband of the studded thong I wanted to rip off with my teeth.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking more intense than I've ever seen him.

"I said you look yummy." I smiled innocently and kissed his full lips.

"Before that." He smiled, kissing me again, apparently forgetting his ass was on display.

"Oh, I said I love you." I said simply, turning around and heading toward the shoot.

I was wearing almost the same thing as him, only wear he was combat boots, I had on ridiculously high platform boots. Otherwise, we matched, right down to the ripped fishnets.

I got comfortable on the bike they had set up on the...err...set, and waited for Edward to come back down to Earth.

He finally made it over to me, but had a glossy look in his eyes. He was just smiling at me. This big, giant, goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I love you, too."

Then the flashed started.

* * *

**I know it's short! If I do continue with this though, the chapters will be shorter because of my schedule, but they will come in time!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT!**

**I love reviews more than anything! Except dancing or Lady Gaga...**

**It's been a while, huh?**

**Tell me things you might want to see, or if you have ideas! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


End file.
